Amazones
by Lunattica-Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Dans la Grèce antique, où les dieux étaient considérés comme les plus grands et que les hommes dirigeaient le monde, un groupe de femmes se rebellèrent, les tenants en aversions. Mais qu'arrivetil quand on tombe amoureux de l'une d'entre elles? [TERMINER]
1. Default Chapter

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire palpitante loll et non on a pas la grosse tête…juste un peu peut-être. ****_Tout_****_ les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_****, mais sa tout le monde est aux courant. Il n'y a que certain personnage comme notre cher Lou, qui nous appartienne donc c'est _Notre Propriété Priver_ (_NPP_)**

**Chapitre 1**** : Lily vs James**

**En un temps très anciens, lorsque la croyance des dieux était plus forte que jamais, en Grèce prêt du Mont Olympe la où la légende voulait être la demeure des dieux, il y avait en bas, à la lisière une forêt, une académie, diriger par Firenze un centaure très sage et réfléchi. Tout ceux qui y logeaient, était des hommes, forts et endurants. Les meilleurs de l'académies et les préféré de Firenze même s'il ne l'avouait pas, étaient James Potter, un homme d'environs 24 ans, grand, fort musclé, battis pour le combat. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient toujours en bataille impossible à coiffer. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleu acier, malheureusement cacher par des lunettes rondes. Il portait habituellement un pantalon de cuir et un chandail sans manche beige, avec des bracelets de cuir bien serer autour de ses poignet. En suite il y avait Sirius Black, qui avait lui aussi une carrure de combattant. Ses cheveux noir ébène tombaient devant ses yeux bleu nuit avec une élégance désinvolte. Il portait lui aussi des pantalons de cuir, un chandail sans manche, mais noir et lui aussi en cuir avec les mêmes bracelets de cuir bien serrer autour de ses poignets. Puis il y avait Remus Lupin qui était plutôt pale et qui avais l'aire maladif, même s'il était très fort. Ses cheveux couleur paille lui tombaient lourdement devant les yeux dans lesquels on pouvait déceler de magnifique paillette d'or. Tout comme les deux autres, il était habillé de cuir, mais avec un chandail sans manche couleur terre et des bracelets de cuir brun. Ils s'entraînaient dans cette académie depuis maintenant 6 ans. Mais jamais aucun d'eux ne c'était rendu compte que dans la forêt qui bordait leur école, il y avait une véritable ville d'Amazone. Des femmes qui avaient renié la société où les hommes gouvernaient. C'était des guerrières, des chasseresses et de vraie mangeuse d'hommes. Elles étaient légendaires, mais existaient réellement. Lorsque quelqu'un s'aventurerait trop près de leur territoire, ils en réchappaient rarement. Et depuis quatre ans déjà elles étaient plus redoutables que jamais. Depuis que Lily avais prit le contrôle de la meute avec Lou. Lily était une vraie créature de rêve, de longs cheveux roux, des yeux vert émeraude qui brillaient toujours. Elle avait de grand pouvoir qui était bien au-delà de ceux des d'Amazones. Tout comme Lou qui portait bien sont nom. Elle avait la capacité surprenante de pouvoir parler au Loup. Ses cheveux étaient elle aussi très longs et d'une couleur Blond doré qui scintillait, tout comme ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu mer. Ensemble, Lily et elle formaient le duo de la mort, les deux chefs indestructibles, aussi belle que l'aurore, mais aussi traîtresse que la mer.**

**- Je m'ennuie...soupira Lily en balançant doucement ses jambes. Elle étendu sur le côté, les jambes croiser par dessus les bras de son siège. Elle portait une très petite jupe de cuir et un top décolleté en v qui lui laissait une partie de la poitrine à l'air et qui finissait un peu en dessous de ses seins. Elle avait des sorte de sandale ficeler, dont les corde lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, et le tout n'était que de couleur noir.**

**- Fais quelque chose alors. Répliqua Lou. Elle avait un morceau de tissus qui apparemment avait été déchiré. Il était noir et nouer autour de sa poitrine, un côté étant plus long que l'autre. Elle portait des petits shorts moulant dans le même tissu que son " chandail" le tout étant noir et aillant un drôle d'aspect mouiller. Elle portait des bottes d'homme lui montant jusqu'aux genoux.**

**- Oui, mais quoi, y'a plus rien à faire ici...**

**- Je sais que les garçons de l'académie là-bas doivent aller s'entraîner dehors.**

**Lily eu un sourire sauvage. - Où exactement? Demanda-t-elle intéressée.**

**- Dans la clairière d'Athéna. Répondit Lou en ayant le même sourire que Lily. - On y va?**

**- Toute les deux, ça nous en fera plus pour jouer. Lily attrapa son épée en acier avec un manche noir qui était bien caché dans son fourreau et attacha le ceinturon qui les retenaient autour de sa taille. **

**Lou mis son sac de flèche sur une épaule et son arc en bandouillèrent. Elle était très bon archer, durant les combats elle grimpait dans les arbres et visait avec une habileté déconcertante les adversaires droit au coeur. Elle ne ce battait à l'épée que lorsque sa cachette était découverte ce qui était vraiment rare.**

**- En route. Jubila Lily un sourire aux lèvres en sortant de la maisonnette. Elles s'assurèrent que personnes ne les voient et se faufilèrent dans la forêt à grande vitesse. **

**- Ici. Dit Lou lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans une clairière. Elles montèrent chacune dans un arbres avec faciliter. - On est en avance...murmura Lou si bas, que même le vent soufflait plus fort, mais elle savait que Lily l'avait entendu.**

**- Alors au quel on s'attaque en premier, le dodu ou le maigrichon? Ricana-t-elle du même ton de voix.**

**Les garçons arrivèrent alors. Lou décela lentement son arc, prit une flèche, tendit la corde et ce mit à viser plusieurs d'entre eux. -Alors, alors lequel d'entre vous sera le premier... Ricana-t-elle doucement - Qu'en penses-tu Lily?**

**- Il y a d'excellent choix? Tu veux que j'aille jeter un coup d'oeil et détourner leur attention par la même occasion. Attend se ne serait pas Firenze...Dit elle en fixant le centaure.**

**- C'est lui il n'y a aucune doute...ne me dit pas qu'il apprend à ses paumés à se battre! Soupira Lou outré. - Je croyait qu'il avait plus de classe que sa!**

**- C'est un homme, même si il est mit animal, il reste un homme. Aller je vais jeter un coup d'oeil et je te fais signe. Elle sauta avec habiliter sur une roche, ne faisait qu'un léger bruit camoufler par le vent. Elle avait l'habileté extraordinaire d'un chat et retombait toujours sur ses pieds. Elle avança doucement vers eu et s'assit sur une roche croisant les jambes. Elle se mit à les conter un par un. - Vous êtes quinze et il n'y en a même pas un capable de me remarquer, quelle ironie. Rigola-t-elle.James, Sirius et Remus furent les premiers à faire volte face. James s'avança vers elle. Il faisais passer son épée d'argent au manche rouge sang entre ses mains, la fessant tourner avec habileté. **

**- Une Amazone? Je croyais que vous étiez une légende. **

**- N'approche pas trop! Rigola alors le vent. Tout les garçons firent volte face ce demandant qui avait dit sa.**

**- Rater! Souffla le vent en rigolant.**

**Lily se releva d'un bond. - Vous êtes pathétique à voir ha ha! Ricana-t-elle. J'aurais attendu mieux de toi Firenze, parce qu'ils sont sincèrement très mal entraînés, mais bon on ne peut pas vous blâmer, vous êtes des hommes.**

**- Ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques comme vous. Sourit Firenze. - Et Bonjour à toi Lou.**

**- Bonjour! Souffla le vent**

**- Et alors, tu aurais du les préparés à tout. Mais comme tu es notre petit centaure adorer, on ne te fera rien, surtout parce que tu es mis animal, mais eu en revanche. Elle dégaina son épée un sourire aux lèvres. - Il ne leur reste qu'à prier le ciel! Elle leva son épée vers le ciel donnant le signal à Lou avant de bondir vers le reste des hommes.**

**Mais James la bloqua habillement alors que Lou sautait de l'arbre avec une rapidité surnaturelle et qu'elle pointait son arc vers Sirius. **

**- Pas de ça ici petite fille! Souffla James à Lily.**

**- Je vais te montrer de quoi la petite fille est capable. Elle se mit à fendre l'air avec son épée, ses coups était si léger et si rapide qu'on aurait dit que c'était une plume entre c'est main.**

**Mais James continuait de bloquer ses coups avec une habileté surprenante. Les autres les regardaient, n'osant pas faire aucune geste, l'arc de Lou braquer sur eux.**

**Lily bloqua le coup de James et lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre en enchaînant d'autre coup coups. **

**Il la saisit alors par les cheveux essayant de lui donner un coup d'épée à la gorge**

**Elle lui envoya un coup de pied sur la main et lui agrippa avec force la gorge pour le clouer au sol, pendant qu'elle renfonçait ses ongles de son autre main dans sa cher l'obligeant à lâcher prise sur ses cheveux.**

**James l'envoya valser plus loin en lui assénant un coup de pieds dans le ventre.**

**- Hey, hey, hey! Dit alors Lou en tendant un peu plus son arc vers Sirius qui avais bouger pour essayer d'aller aider James - On ne bouge pas! Sirius lui fit un doigt.**

**Lily fit une acrobatie et retomba habilement sur ses pieds. - Tu n'es pas si nul pour un homme, mais pas encore assez bon pour moi. Elle chargea de nouveau en brandissant son épée avec force donnant des coups de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort enchaînant les jeux de jambes et n'hésitant aucunement à user de ses points.**

**- Et toi pour une gamine t'es plutôt doué! Dit James qui la suivais parfaitement sans ce fatiguer.**

**Elle lui envoya son poing en plein visage suivit d'un fort coup de pied dans les côtes. - Je ne suis pas une gamine, grand père! Ricana-t-elle.**

**James lui attrapa une nouvelle fois les cheveux la tirant fortement vers le sol lui assénant un coup de pied dans le dos. -Court toujours petite!**

**- Cette fois j'en est ma claque personne ne touche à mes cheveux! Cracha-t-elle. Lily lui asséna un coup de son manche d'épée sur la tempe le sonnant légèrement, en profitant pour retirer ses cheveux et lui balancer un fort coup entre les cages thoraciques lui coupant la respiration. Elle se recula et se délecta du spectacle en se faisant un chinions sérer.**

**James tomba a genoux. - ON NE BOUGE PAS J'AI DIT! Cria alors la voix de Lou. Tous les garçons c'étaient précipité vers James.**

**- Lâchez mes élèves maintenant, je les veux en un morceau à la fin de la journée. Intervint Firenze d'un ton calme. Sirius aida James à ce relever, il saignait de la tête là où Lily l'avais frappé avec le manche de son épée.**

**- Et nous on les veut pour notre repas, désoler Firenze, mais il faut se nourrir nous aussi. C'est la loi de la jungle, la loi du plus fort.**

**- On ne touche pas à mes élèves. Rigola Firenze. - Lou baisse ton arc, aucun ne t'attaqueras**

**- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, il y a un temps où je t'ai connue plus aventureux. Dit Lily en rengainant son épées alors que Lou baissait son arque.**

**- Quinze contre deux et ils ont perdu! Rigola Lou**

**- Bande de trouillard, je me serais attendu à mieux, même si je dois avouer que le grand sait se battre, en faisant des coups bats certe, mais il sait se battre. **

**- Parce que toi tes coups étaient l'égale! Aucune chance non! Protesta James**

**- Mes coups étaient tous l'égales. Je ne t'ai pas frappé au dos et je ne t'ai certainement pas tiré les cheveux.**

**- Menteuse...souffla James en essuyant rageusement le sang qui coulait le long de son visage.**

**- Menteuse? Et pourquoi je peux savoir? Je n'ai pas toucher à tes bijoux de famille ce qui aurait mit fin à se matche, je ne t'ai pas frapper au dos risquant de te fendre la colonne et je ne t'ai pas tirer les cheveux non plus.**

**- Fou moi la paix! Cracha James. - Retourne dont dans ta forêt.**

**- Hon le grand monsieur ne prend pas de c'être fait battre par une femme. Attention je vais verser une larme. Dit elle en traçant une larmes imaginaire qui coulait de son oeil avec sont doigt.**

**- Conasse...**

**- Tu veux te battre? Ricana Lily.**

**- Va plutôt te faire foutre**

**- Navré je ne vais pas partie des putes que tu baises, je vaux bien plus.**

**- Bien moins**

**- Non parce que je n'ai pas couché avec toi. Répliqua hautainement Lily**

**- Heureusement.**

**- Enfin on se reverra peut-être une prochaine fois, sa sera un plaisir de te planter de nouveau parce qu'en se moment je t'ai accorder trop de mon temps si précieux.**

**- Au revoir! dit Lou en leur fessant un signe de la main et en reculant dans la forêt, ses yeux toujours fixer sur Sirius.**

**Lily lança un dernier regard à James avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la forêt.**

**- Qu'elle bande de con. Dit Lou un peu plus loin**

**- Des hommes, mais je dois avouer qu'il se battait plutôt bien se connard.**

**- Je ne sais pas, j'était plutôt occupé à surveiller l'autre pour éviter qu'il ne te saute dessus par derrière.**

**- Ils ne sont même pas capables de se défendre seul, c'est le comble de la médiocrité.**

**- Ce sont des hommes, qu'est-ce que tu veux!**

**- Les femmes au pouvoir! S'exclama Lily en riant.**

**- Sa c'est certain. Mais Lou avais l'aire pensive, elle fessais tournoyer une flèche entre ses mains, s'amusant à lui dire: pointe au nord. Pour que la flèche lui montre où ce trouvait le nord.**

**- Tu penses à cet homme? Demanda Lily en la regardant.**

**- Quoi? dit Lou en la regardant de travers.**

**- Celui que tu surveillais.**

**Lou haussa les épaules -Non, pourquoi tu me dis sa?**

**- Menteuse.**

**- Et toi! Tu avais l'aire de bien t'amuser avec l'autre.**

**- Sa ma défouler, mais il m'énervait vraiment.**

**Elle rigola - C'était un bon combattant, mais pas aussi bon que toi.**

**- Que veux-tu, un homme ne surpassera jamais une femme! Rigola Lily.**

**Lou éclata de rire -Oui sa c'est certain! Encore moins une Amazone!**

**- C'est la preuve que se n'est pas en trichant qu'on peux gagner. **

**-On ne peut pas gagner contre nous. Dit Lou - Ils ne peuvent que perdre et ce rendre ridicule.**

**- Ce qu'il a fait, même si sans tricher il m'aurait donner du fil à retordre.**

**- Mais je crois qu'il a découvert qu'il avait plus fort que lui!**

**- Ouais...alors est-ce qu'on va y retourner? Demanda Lily.**

**Lou rigola - Peut-être bien. Je me demande qu'est-ce que sa donnerait, notre meute contre leur académie…**

**- On essayera.**

**- J'aimerais bien voir sa. Avoua Lou.**

**- Et Firenze n'y pourrais rien. Répliqua Lily.**

**- Je crois qu'il trouverait sa intéressant lui aussi!**

**- Mais malheureusement pour lui, ils ne sont pas à notre hauteur. Les vanta-t-elle.**

**- On devrait les entraîner, mais ils ne méritent pas d'avoir des aussi bons maîtres! Rigola Lou**

**- Maîtresse je te pris. Corrigea Lily. Et juste un combat avec nous c'est un entraînement privilégier...si on ne les tue pas après.**

**- On pourrait les fairent cuirs avec du persil! Je suis sure qu'il serait bon à manger!**

**- Ils sont assez dodus! Ria-t-elle.**

**- Et je parie qu'ils sont juteux si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Ricana Lou**

**- Mmm, des saucisses!**

**- Ouais, avec de la sauce blanche!**

**- Okay sa suffit les allusions perverse, ria Lily.**

**- Pourquoi sa? **

**- Parce que sa me donne certaines envie sauvage. Répondit-elle d'une voix faussement sensuelle avant de se mettre à rire.**

**- J'avoue que sa donne chaud! Rigola Lou alors qu'elle arrivait dans leur clairière. - J'enlèverais bien un morceau, mais je suis déjà assez déshabiller comme sa!**

**- A moins qu'on se fasse du linge plus petit, mais c'est déjà très petit.**

**- On ne rentrerait pas dedans je crois s'il était plus petit.**

**- Tu crois?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu veux qu'on parie? La défia faussement Lily.**

**- Non ça va aller. Répliqua la concerné.**

**- Je me sens épuiser et on a rien pour dîner...**

**- On pourrait aller chasser...Proposa Lou**

**- Je hais chasser! Tuer des hommes ne me dérange pas, tuer des animaux sa me pèse sur le coeur. Revercha-t-elle.**

**- Mais il faut bien manger à moins ça Lou avec un drôle de sourire**

**- Qu'on? Demanda Lily qui ne suivait pas du tout le cour de sa penser.**

**- Qu'on aille piquer de la nourriture a leur si belle académie! Fini la concerner.**

**- Sa, sa me plait!**

**- Alors.... on y va seul ou on les amène toutes?**

**- Il faut bien qu'elle mange elles aussi et puis on est seulement une vingtaine.**

**- Oui, alors ils devrons ce préparer a la venu des Amazones!**

**- On est resté assez longtemps dans l'ombre, maintenant c'est le temps de faire savoir qui on est. Un sourire moqueur fendit ses lèvres alors qu'elle mettait sa main devant elle la paume vers le ciel. Une boule de feu apparu et elle l'a lança en l'air, la faisant exploser dans un bruit juste assez fort pour attirer l'attention de toutes les Amazones qui peuplaient leur village.- Se soir on fait un festin mesdames, mais pas ici! S'exclama Lily à l'assembler. On va aller chercher notre repas à l'académie de Firenze à l'orée de la forêt, une académie d'Homme!**

**Les Amazones lancèrent un cri de guerre à faire trembler les arbres.**

**- Préparer vos choses nous partirons bientôt! J'adore être chef. Ria légèrement Lily en direction de Lou.**

**- Oui on avait crue remarquer! Rigola-t-elle en remettant la flèche dans son fourreau.**

**- Fait pas ta timide tu aimes autant cela que moi.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas moi la chef!**

**- Si tu l'es, tu es ma secondes.**

**Lou rigola -Bon d'accord, je suis une chef indirecte!**

**- Ta tout compris. Dit Lily.**

**----------**

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'amazones, j'espère qu'il vous a plus! On en postera un tout les samedis (promis) et ben dite nous si vous avez aimer ou non, sa fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des commentaires (plus les positifs que les négatifs, mais tout de même)**

**Bizouuuuuuuuuuu******

**Lunattica et Marie-Lune**


	2. Sirius vs Lou

**Bonjours!!Désoler pour le retard, mais je ne suis pas aller sur l'ordi hieralors j'ai pas pus posté le chapitre. Bon je vous envois le message que vous aimer tant lire:_Tout les personnage de cette fic appartienne a J.K. Rowling sauf Lou qui notre NPP(_N_otre_ P_ropriéter_ P_river)._**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

**Chapitre 2: Sirius vs Lou**

**Quelques minutes plus tard les Amazones arrivèrent devant l'académie. Elles étaient tapies dans l'ombre impossible à repérer.**

**- Alors rappelez-vous, aucun bruit et on prend tout ce qui nous tombes sur la main et vous faites attention de ne pas vous faire voir, c'est clair? Vous prenez quelque chose à manger, vous le mangez dans une cachettes, vous ne faites aucun et je dit bien aucun bruit qui pourrait dévoilé notre présence et surtout, surtout amusez vous.**

**Les Amazone s'exécutèrent. Durant une heure elles rigolèrent en subtilisant de la nourriture, frôlant les garçons pour les fairent flipper un peu.**

**- J'adore se jeu et elles ont toutes l'air de bien s'amuser. Dit Lily accoter contre le mur, touchant presque au plafond. Elle et Lou se tenaient sur une poutre de bois assez large dans l'ombre du toit regardant tous ce qui se passait autour.**

**- Et bien sure eu comme les imbéciles qu'ils sont ils ne se rendent compte de rien! Rigola Lou**

**- Parce que se sont des...mecs! Rigola Lily à son tour.**

**- Et des mecs c'est tout sauf intelligent!**

**- Que veux-tu y'en à qui l'on et y'en a qui l'on pas et sa s'adonne que se sont les femmes qui l'ont.**

**Puis soudain un bruit métallique ce fit entendre au sol. Une des Amazones avais laissé, sans le faire exprès, une fourchette tomber en plein vol. - Merci...Dit Lou en dégainant son arc et une flèche à la vitesse du son. - On est démasquer je crois...**

**- On dirait qu'on à des visiteurs. Dit alors James en ce levant dégainant rapidement son épée. - Où devrais-je plutôt dire...des visiteuses!**

**- Que veux-tu chéri, avec la performance que tu m'as fait je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Répliqua Lily un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en se promenant sur les poutres, jouant distraitement avec son épée prête à attaquer le premier qui ferais un pas de trop.**

**Tous les garçons levèrent la tête vers elle alors que Sirius sortait lentement son épée. - Tiens, tiens! La folle et ses flèches! Puis-je bouger maintenant où c'est encore interdit! Demanda-t-il en apercevant Lou.**

**- Tu bouge et je te tire droit entre les deux yeux. Répondit-elle en se mettant à le viser.**

**- Pas cette fois chérie! dit Sirius en lui soufflant un baissé imaginaire.**

**Lou tassa son arc et tira sa flèche qui lui égratigna la joue. - Tu disais? Demanda-t-elle en arquant de nouveau son arque.**

**Sirius lança son épée qui alla ce planter dans la poutre à quelques millimètres des pieds de Lou - Tu disais? Répéta-t-il.**

**Lou prit l'épée de Sirius. - Sa se n'était pas fort, maintenant j'ai une autre arme qu'elle ironie.**

**- Quelle ironie en effet! dit Sirius en passant sa main dans son dos. Il en ressortit une deuxième qui était encore plus effiler que la première -Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te lancer mon épée préféré pour que tu l'as garde. **

**- Malheureusement pour toi, je la garde. J'aurais tout mon temps pour la rendre encore plus belle et mieux l'entretenir.**

**- Et bien garde la, c'est pas un problème j'en est plein d'autre. Alors? Tu restes perché là-dessus ou tu descends te battre? À moi que tu ne sois capable que de tirer des flèche!**

**Lou sauta en bas. - Amène toi si tu l'oses.**

**Sirius la détailla de haut en bas pour la première fois. Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en souriant. -J'aime bien comment tu es habillé.**

**- Et moi je t'aimerais mieux la tête trancher et dans mon assiette pour souper.**

**-Alors amène toi.**

**- Les hommes d'abord.**

**- Je ne peux pas attaquer les fillettes!**

**- Alors tu peux m'attaquer moi.**

**- Tu m'as plus l'aire d'une gamine que d'une femme même avec tes gros seins.**

**- Ben moi au moins moi j'ai quelque chose de gros.**

**-Tu veux parier??**

**- Non. Je vais tous simplement te découper en morceau en commencent par le plus petit. Elle attrapa son épée en plus de celle de Sirius, donnant de fort coup.**

**Lorsque Sirius bloqua son attaque il en profita pour la prendre par la taille et la coller sur lui - Mmmm jolie décolleté par contre!**

**Lou lui écrasa de pied et le poussa loin d'elle. - Je hais les hommes particulièrement ceux de ton espèce! Cracha-t-elle en attaquant de nouveau, ses gestes était vif et aucun ne gênais c'est déplacement, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous calculer à l'avance.**

**Sirius rigola parant ses coups évitant ses attaques - Ouuuuu tu me détestes! Attention je vais verser une larme! Il passa tout près d'elle évitant son épée et lui frôla l'entre jambe en rigolant.**

**Elle lui envoya un fort coup de coude en plein visage et lui mit un coup de point dans le ventre avec force.**

**- Ho quoi tu n'aime pas sa? Mais c'est pourtant beaucoup mieux que de le faire seul. Dit-il en lui donnant un coup de poing en plein ventre à son tour.**

**Lou recula de quelque pas reprenant sa respiration. - Une fois de plus et c'est mois qui m'en mêle. Cracha Sauvagement Lily prête à bondir à tout moment pour aider Lou qui se préparait déjà à attaquer de nouveau.**

**- Quoi? Nous on a pas le droit d'aider James, mais aussitôt qu'elle est en difficulté, vous, vous avez le droit de l'aider, désoler sa ne marche pas comme sa! Dit froidement Sirius. Il attaqua Lou et lui donna un coup d'épée qui passa sur le côté du bras le Lou déchirant sa peau.**

**Elle poussa un petit crie de douleur en se tassant. - Aller Lou concentre toi qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang! S'énerva Lily. Lou lui jeta un regard et attendit qu'il attaque de nouveau se calmant.**

**Sirius eu un petit sourire - Après tout, je crois que les légendèrent Amazones ne sont pas si forte que sa. Il ce mit à attaquer Lou avec beaucoup plus de force et de précision, mais il avait atteint le bras avec lequel elle tenait son épée et la blessure étant profonde, ses mouvements avaient légèrement ralentit. Il la reprit par la taille. -Qu'est-ce qu'il as? On faiblit? Ricana-t-il en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre.**

**Lou n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il l'empêchait de se concentrer, elle se sentait comme un loup en cage. Elle le repoussa avec force et s'éloigna de lui alors qu'elle sentait son bras s'engourdir et l'épée devenir trop lourde pour la manier convenablement. Elle la laissa tomber au sol essayant de se concentrer sur l'autre.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive! S'exclama Julianna une autre Amazone. Elles étaient toutes descendues encerclant Sirius et Lou, retenant les autres en dehors du cercle.**

**Lou prit son courage à deux mains et se mit en position d'attaque. Elle fonça sur Sirius à grande vitesse donnant de fort coup d'épée. Elle donna un coup qui fit siffler la lame sous la vitesse et la force mise, atteignant le tors de Sirius lui faisant une longue entaille.**

**Sirius toucha l'entaille, ce n'était pas bien profond. Il ce mit alors à fendre l'aire, il avait prit l'épée que Lou avait laissé tomber sur le sol et la toucha une deuxième fois au même bras et lui fit une entaille horizontale au ventre, la touchant également au visage, lui faisant une légère entaille oblique.**

**Lou tomba un genou à terre. N'y tenant plus Lily bondit de sa poutre et se plaça devant Lou. - Tu vas bien?**

**Sirius fit tournoyer son épée dans les aires avant de la rattraper et de s'incliner. - J'ai battu une Amazone, ça va rester dans les anales! Rigola-t-il. Puis il fendit le mur et sortir de la salle. Lou ce releva en essayant de tenir ses blessures, mais elle était trop nombreuse et elle saignait abondamment.**

**- Julianna vient voir si ça va aller. Moi j'ai un conte à régler...Grogna Lily entre ses dents partant à courir pour rattraper Sirius.**

**- Tu me veux quoi! Cracha-t-il en ce retournant mettant son épée devant Lily. - Elle a voulu ce battre, j'ai gagné fou moi la paix!**

**- Bat-toi de nouveau si tu es un homme! Le provoqua-t-elle.**

**- Va te battre avec James, je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**- Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais c'est contre toi que je veux me battre!**

**- Et moi je veux que tu me fiches la paix! Est-ce que j'ai voulu me battre avec toi quand ta sonner James? Non, alors tu me fous la paix! Si elle aurait gagnée tu aurais commencer à me nargué, mais comme J'AI gagné, bien sur tu veux une revanche pour ton amie!**

**- Qui te dit que c'est une revanche? Aller bat toi si non je serais obliger de te couper la tête sans combattre ce qui serait dommage n'est-ce pas. Dit malicieusement Lily en levant son épée.**

**-T'es seulement frustré parce qu'elle c'est fais battre.**

**- Il y a un peu de sa, mais je veux surtout voir si c'était une question de force…ou d'autre chose. Alors tu te bats?**

**- C'était une question de force, rien d'autre.**

**- Je l'ai connue plus forte, tu te bats oui ou non, parce que si la réponse est non autant en finir.**

**- Je suis blessé, toi tu es intacte. Alors c'est injuste, la victoire pèse de ton côté avant même d'avoir commencé. Maintenant tu me lâches, je veux aller me soigner. Il abaissa son épée et tourna les talons partant dans le corridor.**

**Lily le regarda partir avant de retourner au près de Lou. - Sortez d'ici les filles, cette académie ne sert plus a rien. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu. - Je suis navré pour se cher Firenze, mais elle va brûler à feu et à centre.**

**- Laisse tomber. Dit Lou qui ce tenait le ventre. - Aller viens j'ai mal et j'ai hâte d'arrêter de me vidé de mon sang. ON PART! S'exclama-t-elle à tout le monde. Toute les Amazones semblèrent ce volatiliser. - Ce petit bâtard de chien…Cracha-t-elle alors.**

**Lily fit balança sa boule de feu sur une table de bois et vint l'aider.**

**Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées à leur véritable village dans les arbres, Lou entra dans la maison ou plutôt dans le palace qu'elle avait avec Lily, elle ce laissa tomber sur son lit de plume blanche avec une couverture de fourrure noir.**

**- Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner. Lily disparut dans une pièce pour seulement revenir quelque minute plus tard. Voilà j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Dit elle en s'agenouillant devant le lit.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui ma prit! s'exclama Lou furieuse contre elle-même.**

**- De te laisser battre ainsi ou d'avoir des sentiment pour lui.**

**Lou releva la tête vers elle. - Qu'il met eu aussi facilement!!**

**- Et mes deux choix revienne en cause, parce que tu veux que je te dise, même Zaraah qui est la moins bonne combattantes t'aurait surpasser pendant se matche et les seules explications que je vois c'est sois que tu ne te sentais pas bien, soit que tu es suicidaire ou que tu ressent tous simplement quelque chose pour lui. Répliqua Lily en épongeant ses plaies.**

**Lou baissa la tête - J'ai été complètement nul sur ce coup... Mais je ne sais pas ce qui mas prit! Je...j'était incapable de l'attaquer correctement...et la je suis complètement humilier!**

**- Et ma plus grande crainte viens d'être réalisé. Tu as des sentiments pour un trou du cul.**

**- Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour lui! Cracha Lou.**

**- Ouais. Fit Lily peu convaincu en attachant un bandage autour de son ventre.**

**- Aille...non sérieusement je vais le tuer!!!!!!**

**- Ouais, c'est sa et moi je suis un homme. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à toi aussi! Elle ce leva - J'ai été nul sur ce coup là! Ouais et alors? Je vais me reprendre et le tuer!**

**- Et moi je vais aller prendre un bain maintenant que la nuit tomber, je me sens sale. Elle se leva et partie vers le lac. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir aider son amie, mais cela n'aurait servit à rien. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa doucement dans l'eau bleue cristalline du petit lac. Elle se mit la tête en dessous l'eau et resta là quelque instant avant de se mettre à faire des longueurs. **

**Lou s'étendit dans son lit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais elle allait le tuer...ou peut-être pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Il l'avait battu humilié et blesser et elle en avait terriblement honte, mais quelque chose en dedans d'elle l'avait empêché de lui faire du mal. Sa lui avait prit toute sa force de volonté de lui faire cette entaille sur son torse et même après elle s'en était voulu. Seulement lui il n'avait pas hésiter à la frapper et elle aurait du en faire autant. Elle détestait avoir de la pitié. Elle finie par s'endormir, perdu dans ses songes.**

**Lorsque Lily revint elle trouva Lou endormit dans son lit. Elle enleva ses sandales et se glissa dans le sien à son tour. Le lendemain elle se réveilla de bonheur et partie dans la forêt pour chercher des fruits pour déjeuner, n'en restant que quelques uns. Elle se promena sans vraiment prendre de direction ses pensées la tourmentant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir l'image de l'homme contre qui elle c'était battu et d'après ce qu'elle avait pus comprendre, il se nommait James. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir frapper aussi fort sur la tempe, sa aurait pu être plus grave comme blessure...mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de soucier de lui, il était un homme donc un être sans coeur et abjecte qui se fichait bien des autres. **

**Une branche craqua soudainement un peu plus loin dans la forêt... **

??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!??!!  
**  
Voilà un autre chapitre de terminer!! On se revoit samedi prochain!! Merci a tous ceux qui ont envoyer des reviews!!:**

**Sarah black  
steph  
cool  
vininou  
Ethanielle ou Lila(Toi t'avais passer une mauvaise journée quand tu l'as envoyer loll)  
Jamesie-cass  
Lily078  
Arica33  
Dee-Dee  
Harmonia Stone  
faby.fan**

**Encore un gros merci a vous et j'espère que vous avez aimez se chapitre  
bizouuuuuuu  
Marie-lune Lunattica**


	3. Lily vs un cerf?

**Un deuxième retard, mais encore plus long celui-là, décidément on l'ai accumule…bon on ne vous retiens plus :__****_Tout les personnage de cette fic appartienne a J.K. Rowling sauf Lou qui notre NPP(_****tous en cœur NPP :Notre Propriété priver…-- ok vous avez le droit de me frapper).**

** Bonne lecture!!!**

**Chapitre 3 : Lily vs…un cerf?**

**Une branche craqua soudainement un peu plus loin dans la forêt.**

**Lily se retourna vivement prête à attaquer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit qu'un cerf. Lily lâcha un petit rire face à sa stupidité s'agenouilla. – Viens, je ne te ferais pas de mal, c'est promis. Dit-elle d'une voix douce qu'elle ne prenait que pour parler à des animaux ou bien à Lou et dans de rares occasions aux autres filles.**

**Le cerf s'approcha doucement d'elle.**

**Elle se mit à tendrement caresser son doux pelage blanc comme la neige. - Tu es magnifique tu sais...dit Lily émerveiller. - Tu veux un fruit?**

**Le cerf lui donna un coup de langue sur la joue.**

**Lily lâcha un rire clair et cristallin, presque mélodieux et prit une pomme dans son panier. Avec précaution elle prit une petite dague dans son centurion et trancha la pomme prenant soin d'auter le coeur. - Tiens. Dit-elle en tendant un morceau au cerf pour qu'il le mange.**

**Le cerf mangea le morceau et il donna un nouveau coup de langue à Lily.**

**- Tu es adorable! S'exclama-t-elle. - Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais remarquer, tu ne passe pourtant pas inaperçu en plein été avec ton pelage blanc.**

**Le cerf ce mit à tourner autour d'elle joyeusement avant de s'arrêter.**

**- Tu t'amuses? Rigola-t-elle.**

**Le cerf ce mit à gambader encore une fois autour d'elle, lui donnant de tout petit coup de ses cornes de temps à autre.**

**Lily riait aux éclats, jamais elle n'avait vue un cerf comme celui-là. - Je t'adore! Ria-t-elle. Elle attendit qu'il s'arrête et elle déposa un baiser sur son museau pour le taquiner.**

**Elle crue le voir rougir. Le cerf attrapa alors doucement son bras avec sa bouche, ne serrant pas trop fort avec ses dents et la tira.**

**- Quoi? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.**

**Il la tira un peu plus.**

**- Tu veux que je te suive?**

**Il hocha la tête de haut en bas, Lily se leva et le suivit dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.quelque fois il s'arrêtait et repartait l'attendant. Il la mena jusqu'à une chute d'eau.**

**- C'est magnifique, mais pourquoi m'as-tu amener ici?**

**Il lui pointa alors la chute avec ses bois. Et il y avais... celui qui avais fais mal à Lou. Puis le cerf parti en courant dans les profondeurs des bois.**

**- Comme on se retrouve. Dit plus froidement Lily.**

**- On dirait bien. Dit-il sans la regarder**

**Lily fronça les sourcils. - Alors si se cerf ma amener ici, c'est surment que tu attend quelque chose de moi.**

**- Non, il a surment du t'amener ici, pour me faire chier. Dit Sirius en secouant ses cheveux mouiller**

**- Dans ce cas je vais partir. Dit-elle en tournant les talons.**

**- Alors? Elle a été capable de ce lever ou non? Rigola-t-il alors.**

**- Sa te regarda? Demanda Lily d'une voix glacial.**

**-C'est de ma faute si elle est comme sa.**

**- Dit-moi pas. Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Et si tu veux tout savoir elle va bien, elle a mal, mais elle va bien.**

**- J'ai quand même gagnée. Dit-il doucement.**

**- Tu as gagnée par défaut qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire mal, mais toi tu n'as pas prit en considération se fait et tu l'as humilier. Son orgueil en a prit un choque.**

**- C'était à elle de mieux s'avoir ce battre.**

**- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis? Demanda fermement Lily. **

**- Elle n'avait aucune raison, aucune excuse.**

**- Aucune excuse qu'elle n'avouera, mais seulement pour la simple entaille qu'elle t'a fait elle s'en voulait. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je te parle, tu ne comprend surment rien de ce que je te dit. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me force à essayer d'être gentille avec toi après ce que tu lui as fait.**

**- C'était légal. Et pourquoi elle n'aurait pas voulu me faire du mal? Moi je ne me suis pas gêner.**

**- Et voilà la conclusion de notre conversation. Pardonne moi j'ai une blesser à aller soigné. Dit elle en partant.**

**- Dit lui que je suis désoler. Lui cria Sirius**

**- Je ne lui dirais pas quelque chose de faux.**

**- Ce n'est pas faux**

**- C'est un homme sans coeur qui parle, alors oui c'est faux.**

**- Non ce ne l'est pas**

**- Prouve moi que se ne l'est pas!**

**- A ouais et comment?**

**- Tu vois tu n'es même pas capable de me le prouver seul.**

**- Et comment veux tu que je te prouve quelque chose que je ressent!**

**- Dit moi ce que tu ressens.**

**- Je suis désoler, j'aurais du y aller moins fort**

**- Sa ne me prouve rien mis à part que tu es un débile profond bien sur. **

**-Va te faire foutre!**

**- C'est sa, c'est en m'envoyant me faire foutre que tu vas obtenir son amour et sa gratitude. Dit elle en continuant son chemin sans se retourner.**

**- JE ME FOU D'ELLE TU M'ENTEND!**

**- Parfait, contente pour toi!**

**- SALOPE!**

**Lily se retourna et lui balança un coup de poing magistral en plein visage. - Je ne suis pas une salope, mais toi tu n'es qu'un homme et sa c'est la pire insulte qu'il peut exister sur terre crois-moi. Vous êtes tous imbu de vous même, vous pouvez coucher avec autant de fille que vous voulez vous ne serez pas des salops pour autant, nous on ne couche même pas avec des hommes et on se fait traiter de salope de conasse et de tous ce que tu voudras d'autre, mais sa tu vois c'est juste parce que nous on exprime nos sentiment. Ben tu veux que je te dise c'est la première chose à laquelle j'entraîne les amazones de mon clan, ne rien ressentir. Mais j'ai échoué avec Lou et elle souffrira pour rien. Lily avait tout débiter sa d'une voix calme et froide, le regardant avec tristesse et pitié. Elle tourna les talons et parties pour de bons. Lily retourna à l'endroit ou elle avait vue le cerf pour aller chercher son panier qu'elle avait laissé la, mais celui-ci réapparut aussitôt. **

**- Tiens tu es la toi... Est-ce que j'ai été aussi méchante pour que tu mènes jusqu'à lui. Soupira-t-elle.**

**Le cerf la regarda piteusement et il baissa doucement la tête.**

**- Tu peux bien faire ton piteux, sa ne marche pas avec moi. Pas quand on me fait un coup pareil.**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un coup de langue**

**Lily lâcha un rire et tassa doucement son museau. - Je t'interdit de faire sa, je te boude.**

**Il ce mit à gambader une nouvelle fois autour d'elle.**

**- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ton ami au lieu de faire ton intéressant. Rigola-t-elle.**

**Il continua de gambader autour d'elle.**

**- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ton jolie coeur pour qu'on te remarque. S'exaspéra Lily un sourire rieur aux lèvres.**

**Il secoua la tête et s'arrêta devant elle ce mettant à lui lécher la figure**

**Elle lui attrapa doucement le museau en riant aux éclats. - Tu vas m'obliger à t'embrasser si tu continus.**

**Il lui donna un nouveau coup de langue.**

**- Puisque c'est ce que tu as l'air de vouloir je ne t'en donnerais pas. Elle lui tira gentiment la langue et lui flatta doucement le museau avant de le lâcher. **

**Il secoua vivement la tête et ce remit à vouloir lui lécher la figure.**

**La concerné éclata de rire en mettant une de ses mains sur le poitrail de l'animal pour le garder à un bras de distance.**

**Il sautilla joyeusement sur place en la regardant la tête légèrement pencher.**

**- Décidément tu es fou.**

**Il hocha vivement la tête et il ce mit à ce frotter sur elle comme s'il voulais qu'elle le caresse.**

**Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et se mit à doucement flatter son poil émerveiller par sa beauté. - Décidément tu sais exactement ce que tu veux.**

**Il ferma paresseusement les yeux**

**Lily déposa un baiser sur sa joue sans cesser de le caresser. - Il va falloir que je rentre maintenant. Elle se retira de lui et prit son panier avant de relever dos à lui.**

**- Quoi déjà! s'exclama alors une voix qui la fit sursauter.**

**Bon il est pas long on le sais et j'ai pas prit les meilleurs bout pour le faire non plus, mais bon on le trouve drôle pareille. Imaginer James c'est drôle loll, il était tard quand on la fait alors faite pas attention…**

**Un gros Merci a :**

Lennesjk

Sarah Black

Joomy

Melimelusine

faby.fan

Cool

Steph

Likeacat

Jamesie-cass

Ethanielle ou Lyla

**Pour leur reviews, elles font toujours plaisir.**

**_PS :_** Pour ceux qui on pas remarquer on est deux alors s'il vous plait quand vous nous écrivez mettez vous sa serais gentil.

**Bizou **

**Lunattica et Marie-lune**


	4. Lily, Lou vs James, Hilton

**On se rattrape, cette fois c'est un chapitre très en avance et long en plus! ****_Tout_****_ les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_** **sauf Lou qui est notre N.P.P.**

**Chapitre 4 : Lily, Lou vs James, Hilton**

**- Quoi déjà! S'exclama alors une voix qui la fit sursauter**

**Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face a l'homme avec qui elle c'était battu...James. Elle promena son regard à la ronde cherchant le cerf des yeux. - Saillait moi aussi je suis folle...**

**- Non pourquoi**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix froide.**

**- J'aimais mieux quand tu me parlais avec ton autre voix**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé avec une autre voix. Tonna-t-elle fermement.**

**- Ho que si!**

**- Non.**

**- Le beau petit cerf blanc!**

**Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère monter en elle. - Justement je parlais à un cerf pas à un homme.**

**- Mais le cerf c'était moi**

**- Je parlais tout de même à un cerf. Et sa tombe bien j'adorais ta fourrure, je n'aurais qu'à t'écorcher et à te la prendre.**

**- Alors viens!**

**Le prenant aux mots, Lily dégaina son épée et s'approcha de lui.**

**James resta planter là, les bras légèrement écarter.**

**Elle fit tourner habilement son épée dans sa main et donna un puissant coup d'épée vers lui.**

**Il ne bougea toujours pas.**

**Lily arrêta sa lame à deux millimètres de son visage le regardant longuement avec froideur. - Tu attends que je te tue pour te défendre?**

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défendre. Vas-y tue moi puisque tu en rêve temps. Il n'avait même pas bouger, ni même ciller.**

**Elle jura intérieurement avant de retirer son épée et de partir.**

**Il la rattrapa et la saisit par la taille**

**- Lâche moi, tout de suite!**

**Il ne la lâcha pas et l'embrassa. **

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»Âme sensible s'abstenir«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**(J'ai toujours rêver de dire sa)**

(C'est un point de vue alternatif entre James et Lily juste au cas ou…)

**Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir et répondit à son baiser par réflexe, se rapprochant légèrement de lui en lâchant son épée qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique.**

**James continua de l'embrasser en passant doucement ses mains sur sa peau.**

**Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se plaquant totalement sur lui, passant doucement une main dans ses doux cheveux noirs en bataille. James fit glisser sa jupe de cuire le long de ses jambes, sans pour autant la lâcher. A son tour elle lui retira son chandail se détachant légèrement de lui, mais capturant ses lèvres de nouveau en approfondissant le baiser. Elle passa ses mains sur son tors touchant la forme de ses muscles et de ses pectoraux.**

**Le chandail de Lily ne prit pas de temps non plus à voler plus loin, ainsi que les pantalons de cuir que James portait.**

**Il firent volée leur soulier avec le reste de leur vêtement et elle étendit doucement James a terre s'accroupissant par dessus lui.**

**- Ho non... souffla James contre les lèvres de Lily. Il roula et la plaqua sous elle ce mettant a embrasser sa poitrine.**

**Elle poussa de petit gémissement de plaisir sous ses baisers avant de roulé de nouveau par dessus lui en lâchant un rire. - Ho que si.**

**- J'ai dit non. Rigola-t-il à son tour. Il entra alors en elle pour éviter qu'elle ne reprenne le dessus. Il ce mit à faire des mouvement de va et viens, d'un rythme assez lent, mais il poussais le plus qu'il pouvais. **

**Elle se mit a gémir de plaisir passant ses mains sur son dos bouillant de chaleur sans cesser de l'embrasser avec une passion ardente, montrant tout le désire qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.**

**Il commença à accélérer ses mouvements, les gémissements de Lily l'excitant encore plus.**

**Elle rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière profitant pleinement de la jouissance qu'il lui procurait, poussant des bruits de plus en plus fort se rapprochant de l'orgasme.**

**James sourit doucement contre les lèvres de Lily, sentant qu'elle l'avais eu et il ne mit pas longtemps à ce vider en elle.**

**Elle sourit en le sentant se vider en elle arrêtant ses si plaisant mouvement de va et viens. **

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»Âme sensible vous pouvez revenir«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

(Ok petit délire personnel)

**Il continuait de l'embrasser, même s'il manquait d'aire et qu'il devait reprendre son souffle.**

**C'est elle qui mit fin à leur baiser ayant un peu de misère à reprendre convenablement sa respiration. - Tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais? Demanda Lily moqueuse.**

**- Je crois que ta plutôt aimer. Dit-il la respiration saccadée.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas aimer, mais c'est tout de même toi qui ma sauter dessus.**

**- Et tu ne ma pas repousser. Répliqua malicieusement James.**

**- Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher et tu m'as embrassé.**

**- ouais et alors?**

**- J'ai fait une tentative de te repousser, ensuite ben je pouvais plus parler.**

**Il rigola.- Je crois bien que de le faire avec une Amazone ses cent fois meilleur.**

**- Peut-être, mais maintenant je dois te trancher la tête.**

**- A ouais et pourquoi**

**- Parce que c'est ce que toute bonne amazone ferait. Répondit-elle en reprenant place par dessus lui.**

**- Alors tue moi.**

**- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant a ce que je te tue dis-moi?**

**- Parce que tu as l'aire d'y tenir.**

**- Ta vie est si nulle?**

**- Non, juste que à part Sirius y'a rien qui me manquerais vraiment, et puis on dois tous mourir un jour au l'autre.**

**- Je crois que j'ai du mal à te suivre, la plus part des gens nous supplies de ne pas leur enlever la vie même si il non rien.**

**Il haussa les épaules - J'aime mieux mourir de la main d'un ange que de souffrir entre les mains d'un démon. Répondit-il d'une voix aussi douce que le souffle du vent.**

**- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je te tue? Demanda Lily en arquant un sourcil.**

**- Parce que tu es un ange.**

**- J'opterais plus pour le démon.**

**- Pas moi.**

**- Pourquoi...?**

**- Parce que si tu aurais été un Démon tu m'aurais tuer aussitôt que tu en aurait eu l'occasion, ce que tu n'as pas fait.**

**- Sa veux seulement dire que sa ne m'importait pas. Tu ne t'es pas battu et je ne tue pas en lâche, je ne triche pas MOI. Rigola-t-elle avant de se relever pour aller chercher son linge.**

**- Tu aurais quand même pus, mais justement tu n'as rien fait.**

**- Je ne suis pas un ange rentre toi bien sa dans le crâne. S'obstina-t-elle.**

**- et alors? **

**- Et alors arrête d'essayer de me dire que je le suis! S'énerva-t-elle.**

**Il haussa les épaules et alla chercher son linge -Et alors? Répéta-t-il en s'habillant**

**- Et alors rien. Lily fini d'attacher son haut et alla chercher son épée. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui avec un regard féroce et lui empoigna la nuque le forçant à se pencher avant de frôler doucement son oreille de ses lèvres. - Je n'ai qu'un conseille à te donner, ne te bas plus jamais contre moi ou tu le regretteras. Lui murmura-t-elle. Elle le repoussa et rangea son épée dans son fourreau. **

**Il l'empoigna par le poignet. - Et toi dit à ton amie de ne pas aimer Sirius, il serait bien été capable de la tuer. Dit-il pencher vers elle, comme si il allait l'embrasser. Il ce releva et tourna les talons. - A un de ses jours. Puis il disparu dans la forêt.**

**Lily le regarda partir avant de rentrer à son village d'un pas lent, pensive. Elle grimpa dans l'arbre ou était bâtie leur maison à elle et Lou, et vida son panier de fruit dans le plat de porcelaine.**

**- Où étais-tu passé? Demanda alors Lou.**

**- Cueillir des fruits, mais j'ai eu quelques petits inconvénients en chemin, rien de grave.**

**- Quel genre d'inconvénient? demanda Lou en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Un cerf qui voulait jouer et deux hommes.**

**- Aller raconte.**

**- Y'a rien a raconter. Je me suis engueulé avec un homme que j'ai crue, à un moment, que j'allais lui trancher la tête et puis j'ai revue le cerf au magnifique pelage blanc neige et aux yeux bleus qui voulait jouer, pour finir par assouvir mes désir sur un hommes qui passait par la.**

**Lou haussa un sourcil. - D'accord.... **

**- Alors tes blessures comment vont-elle? Demanda Lily pour changer de sujet.**

**Elle haussa les épaules. - Bien, elle cicatrise. Répondit-elle.**

**- Et toi comment vas-tu?**

**- Bien pourquoi?**

**- Pour savoir.**

**- D'accord. Acquiesça Lou, voyant a peut près ou elle voulait en venir.**

**- Alors depuis quand es-tu lever?**

**- Depuis une heure je crois.**

**- Et pendant se une heure ta eu une envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?**

**Elle haussa les épaules - J'en sais rien, j'ai pas envi de sortir pour qu'elle me regarde toute avec des yeux ronds**

**- Il faudra bien que tu les affrontes pourtant. Lui dit doucement Lily.**

**- Je sais, mais je n'ai juste pas envi de les affronter maintenant. J'ai bien vu leur regard hier soir et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que je suis rendu faible...quoi que je suis en train de me poser de sérieuse question.**

**- Tu n'es pas faible, juste que tu n'as pas sus être forte contre lui. Tu as fait une erreur et tu as perdu, cela arrive à tout le monde, sauf que cela a faillit te coûter la vie.**

**-Je sais... souffla piteusement Lou en baissant la tête - Quoi que s'il m'aurais tuer sa m'aurais épargnée l'humiliation que je suis en train de subir.**

**- Tu ne subis pas une humiliation, c'est juste qu'elles ne comprennent pas comment toi, une combattante qu'elle jugeait dans les meilleures et les plus fortes, est pus se faire battre par un homme d'une aussi piètre manière.**

**- C'est bien ce que je dis! C'est humiliant et je te pris de croire que mon orgueil souffre en ce moment!**

**- Donc tu ne vas pas bien. Conclue Lily.**

**- Faux croire...en faite j'en sais rien... je vais bien et je ne vais pas bien.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?**

**- J'en sais rien justement.**

**- Ben ils seraient temps que tu le saches. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que tu restes ici aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de repos.**

**- Sûrement…mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la? J'ai besoin de repos ou de réfléchir?**

**- Des deux.**

**- Toi qu'est-ce que tu va faire?**

**- Je ne sais pas...**

**- D'accord...alors à ce soir sûrement**

**- Oui à plus tard. Elle sortit et descendit rejoindre les autres dans le village qui se trouvait sur la terre ferme un peu plus loin, elles étaient toute la à rire comme de petites folles. - Je pourrais avoir votre attention! S'exclama fortement Lily alors que le silence se faisait. - Je pourrais savoir c'est quoi votre problème d'humilier ainsi Lou. D'accord vos petits regard croche sur elle sa passait, mais la j'en ai mare de vous entende jacasser comme des pies sur son conte. Comme si elle était une attraction de foire et que sa défaite d'hier avait quelque chose de drôle.**

**- Elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant. S'exclama alors Parîs. Elle s'avança vers Lily. - Faux croire qu'elle a perdu sa force légendaire, même Zaraah aurait été capable de battre cet homme!**

**- Elle n'a rien perdu du tout Hilton! Il était fort et sans vouloir offenser Zaraah il l'aurait tuer d'un coup d'épée la prochaine fois je te laisserais y aller Parîs on verra comme tu es nul.**

**- Je ne crois pas non. Je l'aurais eu en claquant des doigts! Se vanta-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.- Désoler Lily, mais on dirait que Lou a totalement faiblie et la preuve, ce ne sont que de simple blessure mineur qui l'ont empêcher de ce déplacer convenablement hier et qui la laisse cloîtré la haut aujourd'hui.**

**- Ses blessures mineur comme tu dis, aurait eu besoin de point de suture et si elle n'est pas descendu c'est simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vous endurer vous et vos sale regard pareille à ceux des hommes!**

**- Lily, Lily, Lily. Ne vois-tu dont pas! Lou a perdu la main, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Elle a faiblie et on ne peut pas risquer de toutes ce fairent tuer lors d'un prochain combat simplement parce qu'elle ne sera plus capable de nous suivre. Si elle traîne, on la laisse derrière c'est la règles c'est toi-même qui la dit. Tu l'as sauvé hier, tu n'aurais pas du. Elle avais perdu et elle aurait du mourir! Elle était déjà faible, mais la il la considérablement blesser. Elle ne serras plus capable de suivre sa ces certain. Et bien sur tu sais ce que sa implique. Tu devras prendre une autre secondes, plus efficace maintenant. Dit Parîs un petit sourire vainqueur au lèvre.**

**- C'est vrai que Juliana devrait être seconde. Répondit Lily avec un sourire arrogant. Mais tant que Lou n'aura pas prouver qu'elle n'est plus capable de suivre j'en défit une de faire quoi que se soit!**

**- Tu ne comprends dont pas Lily? Lou est rendu faible! Je suis certaine que je serrait capable de la mettre en échec en deux coup d'épée seulement! Continua de se vanter Parîs.**

**- Et je suis certaine que je te tue d'un coup d'épée. Répliqua-t-elle menaçante. Tu veux que je te dise Parîs quoi que tu dise ou fasse tu ne seras jamais seconde et encore moins chef.**

**- Et moi je te met au défit de me combattre! Dit alors une voix derrière Lily. C'était Lou. - Aller vient Parîs! Tu dis être meilleur que moi, prouve le! dit-elle d'une voix féroce.**

**- C'est quand tu veux Lou. Cracha-t-elle en sortant son épée.**

**Lou sortit son épée dans un bruit métallique.**

**Parîs chargea sur elle comme une enragé en poussant un crie de guerre alors que Lily s'écartait pour regarder le combat.**

**- Lamentable. Soupira Lou en parant, avec une facilité déstabilisante, les coups de Parîs. -Tu es trop lente! Elle mit son épée sous sa gorge. - Égorgé. Elle para d'autre coup et porta son épée au ventre de Parîs. - Éventré!**

**Parîs à bout de nerf fit une feinte et lui donna un coup dans le ventre la ou elle c'était fait blesser par Sirius.**

**Lou lâcha un crie de douleur alors que le bandage avais été couper en deux et que la plais ce remettait à saigner. - Si tu veux jouer à sa! Cracha-t-elle. Elle ce mit à attaquer Parîs avec une telle force qu'elle était à peine capable de ce protégé. Lou en profita et enfonça la pointe de son épée dans le bras de Parîs descend sur son long jusqu'à ce que sa lui face une longue entaille verticale et profonde.**

**Parîs lâcha un hurlement de douleur. - Tu crois que je devrais la laisser t'achever Parîs? Intervint Lily.- Non, mais c'est vrai tu n'es plus aussi forte, tu risque de nous encombrer et si tu reste derrière on te laisse derrière. Elle fit signe à Lou de s'arrêter. - J'aurais du la laisser te tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas faits, mais il faut dire que même Zaraah aurait pu la battre. Va te soigner et que je ne t'entende plus dire un seul mot. **

**Lou rangea son épée et regarda tout le monde à la ronde. Parîs était une très bonne combattante, elle aussi assez renommer et presque imbattable et Lou l'avais eu avec une telle faciliter. - Alors?? Cracha-t-elle tenant sa blessure ré ouverte au ventre. - Des commentaires?? Quelqu'un d'autre veux s'essayer??**

**Personnes ne parla se contentant d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant elles. - Tu devrais rentrer, je vais venir m'occupé de toi se ne sera pas long. Lui dit Lily l'encouragent d'un petit sourire.**

**Lou rageait totalement. - Maintenant vous me ficher la paix, ou je vous tue toutes! S'écria-t-elle avant de remonter en haut, ce volatilisant presque**

**- J'espère que vous avez compris le message. Dit Lily quand Lou fut monté. C'est capacité non pas diminuer, elle était une des plus fortes et est toujours une des plus fortes. J'aurais honte d'être à votre place. Elle tourna les talons et monta rejoindre Lou.**

**- Elle essayait de faire quoi Hilton! Dit alors Lou lorsque Lily fut entré. - Non mais vraiment, j'aurait du la tuer, sa nous en aurais débarrasser et en plus elle aurais arrêter de polluer l'atmosphère et sa aurait fait du bien à tout le monde de ne plus l'entendre! Elle soupira. - On devrais sérieusement arrêter de dire que Zaraah est nul, comment elle dois ce sentir maintenant!**

**- Je sais. Lily attrapa sa bassine d'eau chaude et sa serviette avant de s'approcher de Lou. -Tu sais bien que Parîs espère depuis qu'elle sait se battre de devenir chef et la première étape pour devenir chef c'est d'être seconde...J'en ai mare de toute cette compétition, je devrais peut-être penser à prendre ma retraite. Rigola-t-elle.**

**- Pour qu'elle essaye de venir s'installer ici! Ha sa pas question! Tu sais... on devrais parler à Zaraah... C'est vrai qu'on a pas fait l'effort de l'entraîner aussi durement que toute les autres, et regarde maintenant, elles ce moquent d'elle. Sa serais une bonne leçon pour toutes si Zaraah devenais plus puissante.**

**- Oui j'aurais voulu lui donner un entraînement intensif, mais je n'y pensais plus. Tu crois que je devrais y aller maintenant, pendant que toi tu te reposes?**

**- Non je veux venir avec toi.**

**- Tu es sur que sa ira?**

**- Ouais ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Dans se cas. Elles partirent en direction de la tante de Zaraah et Lily cogna doucement à sa porte.**

**- Oui! Dit une petite voix douce.**

**- C'est Lily et Lou, on voudrait te parler.**

**Elle les fit entrer. - Bonjour. Dit Zaraah en leur souriant. -Qu'est-ce qui me vaux l'honneur de vous voir descendre ici?**

**- Et bien on aimerait te proposer quelque chose. On sait que tu n'es pas la plus forte d'entre nous et on aimerait y remédier. On aimerait te donner un entraînement privilégier et intensif, est-ce que sa te tenterais? Demanda Lily.**

**Elle leur sourit légèrement mal à l'aise, n'osant même pas y croire. - Vous deux m'entraîner? Seulement moi?**

**- Oui, on voudrait que tu deviennes aussi bonne que nous. Répondit Lou.**

**- Merci. Dit-elle en leur adressant un sourire plein de gratitude. - Avec un peu de chance Parîs arrêteras de ce moquer de moi.**

**- Elle arrêtera je te le promet. Confirma Lily sur d'elle.**

**- Merci encore. Dit Zaraah en leur souriant toujours - Je ferais de mon mieux cette fois.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà!! Se chapitre est en ligne parce qu'on est gentille et qu'on a répondu à une demande spécial qui sera comme un cadeau de noël en retard ou un cadeau de fin d'année.**

**Merci a tout les reviweurs auquel j'ai décider de répondre puisque j'ai le temps et qu'ils sont peut nombreux :**

Jamesie-cass : Joyeux noël en retard et bonne année a toi aussi, contente que tu l'ai aimé, on a eu peur que les gens l'aime moins, mais je crois que James a remonter la cote du chapitre! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius il va se radoucir…un jour. Gros merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi plaisante!

Cool : Que trop de compliment, arrête tu vas nous faire rougir lol, mais j'avoue que de voir James en cerf faire l'imbécile c'est assez amusant lol, gros merci pour tes reviews qui font toujours plaisir.

faby.fan : Merci c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se fait dire qu'on est génial!! Ouais elle est super Lily, contre Sirius, c'est la meilleure. Et je crois que tu sera moins déçu après se chapitre, enfin on l'espère…Pour James…on va dire que c'est un don des dieux…(déraillement totale, mais bon il sont dans le temps des dieux alors on peux toujours imaginer). Merci pour tes super review tout bonnement Génial!

Melimelusine : C'est pas qu'on va a la vitesse grand v c'est qu'il sont déjà toute écrit il faut juste corriger ce qu'on peut et placer les chapitres, alors y'à pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire lol. Mici pour les reviews et en passant j'aime ton nom (M.-L.).

Les maraudeuses : Comment refuser quand c'est demander si gentiment, particulièrement dans le temps des fêtes. Alors voilà le chapitre on espère qu'il vous plaira. (vous êtes bien plusieurs, ou tu es biens plusieurs(dit le comme tu ou vous…le veux ou voulez)….simple curiosité)

Bizouuuuuuuu tout le monde et bonne année!

(Si on ne poste pas un autre chapitre)

Lunattica et Marie-Lune


	5. Zaraah, Lou vs Paris et les autres

Bon la on régresse, bref voici le chapitre cinq j'espère qu'il vous plaira **:_ Tout les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_** sauf Lou qui est notre N.P.P.

Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous!!!

**Chapitre 5 :Zaraah, Lou vs Parîs et les autres.**

**Le lendemain Lou et Lily se levèrent aux aurore et prirent juste le temps de s'habiller et de s'armer avant de partirent vers la maison de Zaraah.**

**- Tu es prête à commencer tout de suite ton entraînement? Demanda Lily alors que celle-ci avait juste eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de les remarquer.**

**- Oui certainement. Répondit-elle légèrement confuse.**

**- On va aller dans la forêt, il y a plus d'embûche. Elles partirent donc vers la forêt quelque minute plus tard et s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit plus boiser que les autres près d'un petit lac. - C'est ici que nous allons nous entraîner. Tu peux atteindre cette branche? demanda Lily en pointant une haute branche.**

**Zaraah lança son épée avec dextérité, mais l'épée ne monta pas assez haut.**

**- Rattrape ton épée. Ordonna-t-elle.**

**Zaraah la rattrapa facilement**

**- Tu vois ta maîtrise est bonne, c'est seulement que tu manque de puissance et c'est cela qu'on va essayer d'améliorer. Où as-tu de la difficulté exactement mis à part le fait que tu manque de force?**

**- La légèreté, c'est ce qui me manque le plus. L'épée pèse entre mes mains et je ne peux rien faire...**

**- Montre moi ton épée.**

**Elle la lui tendit.**

**Lily attrapa le manche et se mit à la faire tourner entre ses mains les sourcils froncer. - Où as-tu eu cette **

**- C'est Parîs qui me la remît pour la première fois. Elle m'a dit de la garder, que je n'en aurais pas d'autre car c'était mon épée. Et elle m'a dit que c'était vous qui l'aviez chargé de me la remettre**

**- Jamais je n'aurais permit qu'une épée aussi lourde soit utilisée. Pas compliquer de comprendre que tu es un problème avec la légèreté, une épée comme celle la peu te mener droit à la mort. Tu t'épuises beaucoup plus rapidement car sa pompe ton énergie essaye avec la mienne. Dit Lily en sortant son épée et en lui tendant.**

**- Wou ou! s'exclama Zaraah avec fessant tournoyer l'épée dans sa mains faisant toute sorte de chose avec, qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable de faire avec sa propre épée.**

**- Sa fait un changement n'est-ce pas.**

**- Lance la. Ordonna à son tour Lou.**

**Elle s'exécuta et n'eut aucun mal à atteindre la branche la coupant en deux, rattrapant l'épée d'une seule main cette fois**

**- Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin de cet entraînement finalement. Rigola Lily.**

**- Et je crois que Parîs à fais exprès. Dit Lou.**

**- Bien sur qu'elle a fait exprès, mais on va tout de même t'entraîner parce que même avec une épée comme cela tu devrait pouvoir atteindre une branche aussi haute. Lily lança l'épée tranchant une autre branche, rattrapant l'épée aussi facilement que l'autre.**

**- Oui enfin... dit Zaraah en rougissant légèrement. - Je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi bonne que vous deux.**

**- Mais avec de l'entraînement tu le serras j'en suis certaine. Dit doucement Lou.**

**- Et on pourra t'assigner un poste. Rajouta Lily.**

**- Un poste...Répéta Zaraah incrédule**

**- Capitaine des troupes.**

**- Mais... il n'y a jamais eu de capitaine...**

**- C'est pour cela que tu seras la première capitaine.**

**Zaraah se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. - Je vous adore!**

**C'est ainsi que pendant deux semaines consécutive Lily et Lou entraînèrent Zaraah. Au début de la troisième, Lily rassembla toute les Amazones.**

**- Vous, vous moquiez de Zaraah parce qu'elle était moins habille que vous! Dit alors Lou assez fort pour qu'elles entendent toutes. - Pas étonnant puisque Parîs lui avais donner une épée couler dans l'acier tremper avec un manche de bois plein enrouler de cuir!!**

**- Et bien je suis fière de vous annoncez, qu'elle obtiendra le nouveau poste de capitaine des troupes et que pour sa nomination on lui a préparer un cadeau tout spécial. Lily s'approcha d'une des filles qui était leur forgeronne attitré, accompagner de leur sculpteuse. - Noémie et Samantha ton forger une nouvelle épée. Tout de métal pur avec un manche en ivoire. Elle la tendit à Zaraah un sourire fière suspendu aux lèvres. **

**Zaraah sourit en fessant tourner l'épée aussi légère qu'une plume entre ses doigts. - Merci. Dit-elle en serrant Lily et Lou dans ses bras, elle alla aussi serrer Noémie et Samantha dans ses bras. Elle adressa alors à Parîs un sourire féroce.**

**- Alors tu as envie de faire quelque chose pour rentre honneur à ta journée?**

**- J'aimerais bien montré à Parîs qu'elle a eu tord de me sous-estimer.**

**- Alors qu'attendez-vous toutes on a un match à organiser! S'exclama Lily. Elles se tassèrent toutes formant un rond espacer. **

**- Voyons Zaraah, tu n'y penses pas. Se moqua Parîs.- Je risque de blesser.**

**- Tu risques de t'humilier une seconde fois plutôt répliqua Zaraah**

**- Tu rêves trop! Cracha-t-elle en sortant son épée. - Aller approche.**

**Parîs s'approcha d'elle férocement en lui donna de fort coup d'épée qui manquait de vitesse et de précision.**

**Zaraah les paras tous avec un petit sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. - Non Parîs, tu es trop lente!**

**Elle grogna et lui donnant d'autre coup. - Et toi trop idiote! Ragea-t-elle.**

**Zaraah l'attaqua alors. Sa nouvelle épée fendais l'aire avec un bruit sourd qui fessais reculer Parîs.**

**- Moi aussi si j'avais une nouvelle épée je ferais ma fraîche, mais tu vois nous ne sommes pas tous des chou chous.**

**- Non mais tu aimerais bien! Rigola Zaraah en l'attaquant de plus belle. - C'est toi qui ma donner cette épée aussi lourde!**

**- Ouais et alors? Ricana-t-elle fière d'elle en bloquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les attaques de Zaraah qui était d'une grande puissance.**

**- Alors ta fais exprès salle garce! Dit Zaraah en ce défoulant sur elle, ses coups étant de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus difficile à bloquer.**

**- Je l'ai fait pour le fun que crois-tu. Tu es si crédule.**

**Zaraah toucha alors Parîs au même bras que Lou lui avait entaillé.**

**Parîs poussa un hurlement strident. - Sale garce! Se n'es même pas à moi que tu devrais en vouloir, tu devrait seulement t'en vouloir à toi-même de m'avoir crue! Mais bien sur lorsqu'il s'agit de Lily ou bien de l'autre tu devient totalement sotte, ne faisant plus attention à rien! Je suis sur que tu mourrais pour elle si elle te le demandait.**

**- Mais personne ne voudrait mourir pour toi! Dit Zaraah en touchant Parîs à la jambe.**

**Elle poussa un nouveau hurlement strident. - Sa suffit! S'exclama Lily. On ne veut tout de même pas la tuer.**

**- Je ne veux aucun commentaire.**

**Zaraah s'inclina devant Parîs en lui adressant un sourire narquois -Tu ne gagneras pas Parîs.**

**- Je te l'avais bien dit Parîs que Zaraah aurait pu te battre, mais tu ne m'as crue et voilà ce qui arrive. Tu devrais aller voir Hélène, elle va te soigner tes blessures.**

**Hélène soupira. - Arrêter de la blesser maintenant je vous prit, c'est moi qui doit l'entendre ce plaindre.**

**- On le sais Hélène et on en est sincèrement désoler, vraiment. Parîs s'agrippa à Hélène rouge de fureur jurant de se venger.**

**- Ne jure pas, ce n'est pas bon de dire des promesse que tu ne serras pas capable de tenir! dit alors Lou.**

**- Je jure de la tenir.**

**- C'est sa. Au lieux de dire n'importe quoi v'as t'occuper de tes blessures.**

**Parîs partie en compagnie d'Hélène poussant d'odieuse injure et des promesses de vengeance.**

**- Elle m'énerve! dit Lou.**

**- Elle énerve tout le monde.**

**L'heure du souper arriver elles s'attablèrent toutes à table faisant un joyeux festin dans les arbres, même Parîs était présente, bien que renfrogné comme toujours. Elles mangèrent un bon appétit et rentrèrent toutes chez elle se coucher. Le lendemain quand Lily se réveilla, elle se sentait nauséeuse et avait énormément chaud. Elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle. - Wow...fit elle. **

**- Ça va? Demanda Lou inquiète en la regardant.**

**- Oui…seulement quelque vertige, ça va passer j'ai seulement du manger un peu trop hier, Sa va passer dans quelques minutes.**

**Lou ce leva et prit Lily par le bras en portant sa main à son front. Elle la retira aussitôt et poussa Lily dans son lit. - Tu es bouillante de fièvre tu reste coucher.**

**- Non ça va je te dit, si le plancher pouvais juste arrêter de bouger deux minutes sa irais mieux.**

**- Justement tu restes couché.**

**- Non…S'obstina Lily.**

**- Oui.**

**- Je ne veux pas, sa ne servirais à rien.**

**-Tu restes couché!**

**- D'accord, d'accord pas besoin de t'énerver et encore moins de crier.**

**- Tu as quelque chose c'est claire... tu as le teint verdâtre...Dit doucement Lou en apportant une bassine d'eau froide avec un linge. Elle ce mit à le passer sur Lily.**

**- Il fait une chaleur étouffante...**

**- Ça va aller. Dit doucement Lou qui s'inquiétait vraiment. - Mais tu n'as pas une simple fièvre cela c'est certain...**

**Lily se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit soudainement épuiser. - Je vais faire un somme et sa iras mieux après.**

**- Je veux savoir ce que ta.... je vais te faire une saigner et on verras ensuite....**

**- C'est rien calme toi et laisse mon sang tranquille. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverte de laine avant de la repousser. - Trop chaud...souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir.**

**Lou soupira et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Lily. - Je reviens. Souffla-t-elle doucement avant de partir.**

**Lily se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se sentait mieux et n'avait plus de forte chaleur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau. Elle fut soudain prise d'un fort étourdissement, tout devenant flou autour d'elle. Elle sentit doucement ses jambes lâcher sous son poids et heurta durement le sol, ne sentant presque rien son esprit plongeant dans la noirceur des ténèbres.**

**- Ho merde! s'exclama Lou en rentrant. Elle réussi à hisser Lily dans son lit. - Merde.... Elle prit alors une seringue et la piqua dans le bras de Lily lui retirant du sang. Elle parti ensuite et alla l'analyser…Elle pâlit. Lily avais été empoisonné, d'un venin d'un serpent mortel et l'antidote connu était rare... une potion difficile à préparer qui demandais 1 mois. Mais le venin allait la tuer dans deux semaines maximums si elle ne faisait rien. Elle retourna auprès de Lily alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. - Lily...je t'en pris tu ne peux pas mourir...**

**La rouquine se mit à bouger. - J'ai froid...murmura-t-elle en se roulant en boule sur elle même.**

**Lou essuya rapidement ses larmes et elle recouvrit Lily de sa couverture.**

**- Merci…**

**- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant...Se dit Lou. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas demain je vais aller mieux, c'est seulement passager. Lui dit Lily en lui faisant un doux sourire rassurant avant de fermer de nouveau ses yeux maladif, son sourire s'évanouissant de sur ses lèvres.**

**Lou prit alors une décision. Elle allais devoir piler sur son orgueil pour sa, mais c'était la seul solution aller voir Firenze. Elle arriva à l'académie, et sans gêner elle poussa les portes du hall. Elle ce promena et poussa alors la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'elle entra tout le monde ce tue. - Où est Firenze? Demanda-t-elle alors en les regardant tous sauvagement.**

**- Dans son bureau. Répondit un des garçons.**

**- Super et ces ou sa!**

**- C'est à la place où il est. Se moqua-t-il.**

**- Je ne suis pas d'humeur a ce que tu joue au malin sale con! Dit moi au c'est TOUTE SUITE!**

**- Pas besoin je suis ici, alors qui a-t-il de si important pour que tu te déplaces jusqu'ici? Demanda la voix calme et apaisante de Firenze.**

**- Lily a été empoisonné!**

**- Par qui? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alertes. - Suit moi nous allons aller en parler dans un endroit plus discret.**

**- Mais j'en sais rien par qui! S'énerva Lou. - Elle a été empoisonnée par le venin du serpent le plus venimeux! J'ai besoin d'un antidote déjà fait et maintenant! Sinon elle ne tiendra pas deux semaines! Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.**

**- Ben qu'elle crève, on aura la paix de cette folle! Cria l'un des gars en riant.**

**Lou ce retourna en sortant son épée à la vitesse du son. - Répète sa pour voir! Cracha-t-elle.**

**- On se fou totalement de ton amie, se n'est qu'une petite garce! Cria un autre gars. **

**- Qu'elle crève!Dit un autre.**

**- Elle est juste bonne à baiser, mais certainement pas à endurer c'est bien fait pour elle!**

**- OUAIS! Crièrent la plus part des hommes à l'unissont.**

**Lou rageait. Elle donna un fort coup d'épée qui atteint l'homme le plus près d'elle au bras. - Alors venez-vous battre! **

**- Viens dans mon lit se soir poupée et je vais te battre autant que tu veux! Ria un des gars.**

**Lou s'approcha de lui en ce déhanchant légèrement, lorsqu'elle fut tout près de lui elle ce colla contre lui et alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille elle le saisit à la gorge rentrant ses ongles dans sa peau, déchirant la chair et elle le projeta contre une poutre.- Ne me touche pas connard!**

**- C'est qu'elle a des griffes! Se moquèrent les autres.**

**- Sa suffit maintenant! S'exclama Firenze.- Aller viens Lou allons dehors.**

**- Plus tard. Dit Lou.- Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de me défouler et malheureusement tes petits protégés mon provoqué! Rajouta-t-elle glacialement.**

**- J'ai dit sa suffit et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le temps de Lily est compter alors allons dehors!**

**Lou passa devant tous les garçons mettant son épée à la hauteur de leur gorge, maiselle fini par suivre Firenze au dehors à contre cœur.**

**- Maintenant explique moi toute l'histoire. Demanda Firenze lorsqu'ils furent hors de porter des oreilles indiscrètes.**

**Lou lui expliqua qu'elle pensait que Lily avait sûrement été empoisonnée durant le souper de la veille, qu'elle ne ce sentait pas bien aujourd'hui, qu'elle était prise de coup de chaud et de coup de froid et qu'elle était bouillante et tout.**

**- Je suis navré de te le dire Lou, mais je ne puis t'aider, je n'ai pas cette antidote.**

**- Tu dois bien l'avoir!!! Firenze je t'en pris!!! S'exclama Lou complètement désespéré.**

**- Je suis navré je ne l'ai pas...mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être l'avoir.**

**-Qui??? Demanda aussitôt Lou.**

**-Moi. Répondit alors une voix calme tapit dans l'ombre.**

**Lou se retourna pour voir qui avait dit cela. Elle aperçu, dans l'ombre, l'homme que Lily avait battu. - Toi?**

**- Oui moi. J'ai l'antidote que tu veux.**

**- Parfait alors donne le moi.**

**- Et pourquoi je ferais cela?**

**- Parce que si non je te tue. **

**- Ben alors tue moi, mais si tu me tues tu ne seras pas plus où ce trouve l'antidote.**

**Lou rageait de plus en plus. - J'ai besoin de cette antidote alors donne le moi ou Lily risque de mourir.**

**- Et en quoi sa serais mon problème? Dit-il toujours de cette même voix calme.**

**- Donne moi se putain d'Antidote! S'exclama-t-elle.**

**- Non.**

**Lou était furieuse et espérer. - Mais pourquoi bordel tu n'en as même pas de besoin!**

**-Donne moi une bonne raison de le donner et les: sinon je vais te tuer, sa ne compte pas.**

**- Parce que je ne veux pas que Lily meure. Répondit-elle plus doucement.**

**- Et sa me ferais quoi à moi si elle meurt ou non? Demanda James toujours de cette même voix calme et énervante.**

**Lou ne répondit pas, elle savait bien que sa ne lui ferait rien, même le pire des malheurs ne faisait jamais rien aux hommes. - Alors bas-toi! S'exclama-t-elle fermement.- Si je gagne, tu me donne l'antidote, si tu gagne alors je partirais.**

**- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais me battre avec toi? Non mais tu délires complètement. Si je t'abîmes Sirius va me tuer, alors pas questions. Je vais te donner l'antidote que tu veux à une seule condition. Dit-il.**

**- Laquelle?**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

**- Hors de question, un homme n'a pas le droit de savoir et encore moins d'entré dans le village!**

**- Alors elle va mourir. Dit-il.**

**Cette fois elle rageait totalement alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. - Mais pourquoi veux-tu venir? Sa t'apportera quoi!**

**- Sa, sa ne regarde que moi. Tu as le choix, tu me laisses venir et tu as ton antidote où je ne viens pas et elle meurt, à toi de choisir maintenant, mais tic tac, son temps est compté.**

**Lou sera fortement les poings avec de les desserrer en signe de soumission.- Marcher conclus.**

**- Dans se cas il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.**

**James alla chercher l'antidote et ils partirent vers le village. Quand ils arrivèrent au petit village installer sur la terre ferme toutes les amazones présente se turent regardant ce qui se passait d'un oeil mauvais.**

**- Ne fait pas attention à elles. Lui dit Lou. **

**Zaraah s'approcha alors de Lou ignorant totalement James. - L'état de Lily empire...Chuchota-t-elle. - Elle c'est mise à délirer...**

**- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.**

**- Elle parle, elle dit des choses incohérente comme si quelqu'un ce trouvais dans la pièce...**

**- C'est l'effet du poison, si c'est quelqu'un qui la empoisonner, elle va délirer en pensant que cette personne est venu pour l'achever, même si c'est une personne dont elle n'a pas du tout peur d'habitude. Dit James.**

**- Alors on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Lou le mena à la sortit du village.- Tu sais sauter?**

**- Ouais pourquoi?**

**- Parce qu'elle se trouve dans notre village.**

**- Quoi? Dit James sans comprendre.**

**- Notre vrai village, je veux dire. Tu vois cet immense arbre? C'est la quelle est.**

**- Ha…Et on ce rend là-haut en sautant?**

**- Oui, t'as qu'à attraper cette branche là-haut c'est pas compliquer.**

**- Tu te fiche de moi! Je suis entraîné ouais, je sais sauter ouais, mais pas a une vingtaine de mètres au dessus du sol!!!**

**- Dans se cas. Lou lança un regard entendu à Zaraah et toutes deux lui attrapèrent un bras. - Attention au décollage! Rirent-elles avant de prendre un hélant et de sauter, entraînant James avec elle.**

**Une fois rendu en haut James ce pencha et regarda en bas. - Pratique quand tu n'aime pas quelqu'un tu n'as qu'à le pousser d'en haut. Dit-il**

**- Alors on aura qu'à te pousser en bas quand Lily ira mieux. Rigola Lou.**

**Elles le menèrent à la cabane où Lily se trouvait. Elle était étendue sur un lit le front en sueur, son visage crispé de douleur, les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres bougeaient légèrement, mais aucuns sons audibles ne sortaient. **

**Lou s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant le lit en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Lily, les décollant de son front. - Sa fais combien de temps qu'elle est comme sa Zaraah?? Demanda-t-elle**

La neige tombe comme une pluie d'espoir alors que mes larmes tombe en signe de désespoir,pourras-tu sécher ces larmes...?-L.E.- dit :

**- Depuis que tu es partie. Sa na prit que quelque minute pour qu'elle devienne ainsi et qu'elle se mette a délirer, mais au moins maintenant elle c'est calmer, tout à l'heure elle criait et bougeait dans tout les sens, je ne pouvais même pas l'approcher.**

**- L'antidote. Dit alors Lou en ce relevant ce mettant face à James.**

**Il sorti alors de sa poche une petite fiole de cristal qui contenais un liquide bleu qui semblait pâteux. Il la tendit à Lou. Elle la prit et passa une main sous la nuque de Lily qui se remit à se débattre avec les dernières forces qui lui restait. Elle lui fit avaler de force le contenu de la petite fiole alors qu'elle cessais de ce débattre. Lou reposa la tête de Lily sur son oreiller et elle se releva.**

**- Demain elle n'y paraîtra plus. Dit alors James.**

**- Merci. Mais pourquoi tenais-tu tant à venir.**

**- Je te l'ai dit, cela ne regarde que moi.**

**- Et moi je te dis que je veux savoir.**

**- Et moi je te dis que tu ne sauras rien du tout.**

**- Ici tu es dans un village d'Amazones, nous avons toute l'emprise sur toi. Un moment de silence passa avant qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.**

**- Parce que je voulais la revoir, c'est tout. Expliqua-t-il.**

**Lou arqua un sourcil. - Et pourquoi?**

**- Parce que je voulais la revoir.**

**- Pourquoi voulais-tu la revoir alors qu'il y a peine une heure tu l'aurais laissé mourir.**

**- C'est quelque chose qui la concerne elle et moi et si elle ne te la pas dit, je ne voix pas pourquoi moi je te le dirais.**

**Elle le regarda quelques instant commençant à comprendre. - C'est toi l'homme avec qui elle a couché...**

**- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.**

**- C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est toi l'homme avec qui elle a coucher. Mais je te ferais remarquer que se n'est pas parce que tu as baisé avec elle que tu te sentais obliger de la revoir... Ho s'allais je crois que je comprend enfin.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu crois comprendre? Demanda James.**

**- Que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle.**

**- C'est faux**

**- Jure sur sa vie que c'est faux.**

**- Je ne ressens rien pour elle d'accord!**

**- Jure le sur sa vie. Répéta-t-elle.**

**- Je ne ressens pour elle. S'énerva-t-il**

**Lou lâcha un rire. - C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ressens quelque chose pour elle et je crois même que c'est plus fort que ce que je peux penser.**

**- C'est toi qui délires.**

**- Ha oui alors pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de jurer sur sa vie que tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour elle.**

**- Pourquoi je le ferrais? Demanda James.**

**- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu ferais une telle chose puisque tu l'aimes.**

**- Je ne l'aime pas.**

**- Tu es sur?**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu l'as sauvé? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir? Pourquoi tenais-tu temps à la revoir? Pourquoi as-tu tenté la chance quand tu es venu ici, dans un village d'Amazones toutes plus féroce les unes que les autres où tu aurais pu perdre la vie, seulement pour la revoir une fois de plus? Mais surtout pourquoi tant de cachotteries sur ce que vous avez fait tout les deux? - Parce que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs en disant que c'est une Amazones et que tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle parce qu'elle se sert des hommes et qu'elle les détestes? Proposa-t-elle.**

**- Et si je te dis d'étouffer parce que tu me fais chier?**

**- Et si je te dis que ta réponse est typique du gars amoureux?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu détestes les hommes ne viens pas me dire que tu les as étudié!**

**- Mais bien sur, on connaît les faiblesses, comme les point fort. Vous fuiez vos sentiment comme la peste.**

**- Sa ne sert à rien. Cracha James.**

**- Et pourquoi?**

**- Parce que sa ne fais que brouiller tes sens.**

**- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Lou.**

**- Les sentiments, sa ne sert à rien. Seulement à te déconcentrer et à te faire croire des choses, à te faire croire que tu tiens à une femme alors que c'est faux.**

**- Donc si je l'a balançais de haut de cette arbres en se moment sa ne te ferais rien?**

**- Rien...dit-il après un moment d'hésitation**

**- Dans se cas. Lou souleva Lily sans problème et s'approcha du rebord de l'arbre la mettant au dessus du vide. - Si je la lâche sa ne te feras rien tu es sûre? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.**

**- Arrêt tu es complètement folle! S'exclama alors James**

**- Peut-être, mais qu'est ce que cela peut te faire. Tu dis que sa ne te fera rien si je la lâche alors...je la lâche. Joignant le geste à la parole elle la lâcha dans le vide.**

**--$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais on est cruel de finir ainsi, mais que voulez-vous c'est la vie on ne peut rien y faire. Enfin si c'est plus drôle comme sa vue que nous on connais la suite loll

Merci a toutes, tous les reviweurs :

Lady Lyanna

Lagrandemoi génial ton nom!

Cool

Steph

Pichou

Ethanielle

Jamesie-cass Ton rêve a été exhausser lol ;)

Joomy

Melimelusine

Cornedrue-Potter

Dee-Dee

Les maraudeuses

**Ps : **On est désolé pour ceux que les fautes d'orthographes gênent, mais on est deux à écrire des textes bourré de fautes parce qu'on est toutes les deux **_nulles_ **en orthographes, on souligne bien le** _nulles_**,et une seule à corriger et à préparer chaque chapitres, dans se cas si c'est moi Marie-Lune et je suis désoler si je laisse des fautes et je suis sur que Luna qui corrige Ne perd jamais espoir l'est tout autant. Et non on ne compte pas engager de correctrice ou correcteur, parce que un il serait déborder, que deux les chapitres viendrais moins vite et que trois sa ne nous tente pas.

**Bonne et joyeuse année 2005 à tous, nos meilleurs voeux!!!!**


	6. Lily vs Paris

**Chapitre, chapitre, chapitre et oui encore un je suis sure qu'on vous énerve!****_ Tout les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_** sauf Lou qui est notre N.P.P.

**_Bonne lecture!!!_**

**Chapitre 6 : Lily vs Parîs**

**- TU ES FOLLE!!! Hurla-t-il avant de sauter. Il rattrapa Lily et atterrit en bas sur ses deux pieds.**

**Lily se mit à gigoter dans les bras de James avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. - James...murmura-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.**

**- Elle est complètement folle. Dit James furieux en tenant Lily contre lui alors que toute les Amazones approchaient.**

**- Qui? Demanda-t-elle.**

**- Ton amie! S'exclama-t-il.**

**- Lou? Elle leva la tête vers Lou qui lui faisait un coucou de la main. Lily éclata de rire en la regardant**

**- Je ne voix pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Dit James.**

**- Ce qu'il y a de drôle c'est toi. Tu n'avais pas a t'inquiéter, elle me fais souvent se coup quand je ne veux pas me lever le matin.**

**James la lâcha et elle tomba les fesses au sol.**

**- Aoutch. Fit Lily prise sur le coup. - Tu aurais pu prévenir.**

**- Pffffffffff tu tombe du haut de 30 mètre tu n'as rien, tu tombes de un mètre tu te fais mal.**

**- C'est l'habitude sa, les premières fois elle me prévenait, elle ne me prenait pas par surprise, même si se faire lâcher du haut d'un arbre de trente mètre sa donne un choque.**

**- C'est sa**

**- C'est sa quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face.**

**-T'es guérie on dirait.**

**- J'avais rien. S'obstina Lily.**

**- Mon cul que tu n'avais rien, tu t'ais fais empoisonner.**

**Lily fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête songeuse, essayant de remémorer ce qui c'était passé. Elle tourna vivement les talons et regarda les filles autour d'elle. Elle empoigna Parîs a la gorge et la lança contre un arbre.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prend! S'exclama Parîs en ce relevant péniblement.**

**- Ne fait pas ton hypocrite je sais que c'est toi qui a voulu me tuer!**

**- Jamais!**

**- Menteuse! Tonna Lily. Tu l'as eu ta sale petite vengeance que tu nous promettais, mais malheureusement pour toi cela n'a pas marché. Mais puisque tu tiens temps à me voir mourir alors faisons un combat à mort, si tu gagne tu me tueras, mais si je gagne alors on sera débarrasser de toi.**

**- Nous allons bien voir maintenant qui est digne d'être chef!**

**Lily sortit son épée suivit de Parîs alors que les autres les encerclaient. - Il n'y a aucune règle et personnes n'a le droit d'intervenir, si non serais trop facile de te tuer. Ricana-t-elle.**

**Parîs attaqua Lily, folle de rage**

**Elle para ses coups tous plus violant les uns que les autres, contre attaquant avec moins de force qu'elle, se ménageant.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lily? Demanda Parîs avec un sourire.- On faiblie?**

**- Tu te fais des illusions ma pauvre Parîs. Comme pour prouver ses dirent, elle donna un fort coup d'épée suivit d'un coup de pied en pleine tête.**

**Parîs recula légèrement déboussoler, le nez en sang.**

**- Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire, mais sa bien sur tu ne sais pas c'est quoi! Elle se remit à lui donner des coups les enchaînant, son épée fendant l'air à une vitesse folle.**

**Parîs commençait légèrement à paniquer.**

**- Tu l'as sens cette peur de mourir n'est-ce pas? Ricana Lily en lui faisant une profonde entaille au ventre. Parîs hurla de douleur lorsqu'elle lui fit cette entaille et essaya de l'attaquer, mais elle tremblait car la plaie était vraiment profonde.- Tous tes sens sont en alerte, alors que ton sang coule à flot et tu pris pour sauver ta misérable vie, mais le problème est que cette fois je ne serais pas la pour empêcher Lou de te tuer ou je n'empêcherais pas Zaraah de le faire, puisque cette fois c'est moi qui vais le faire.**

**Elle avait peur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre, elle ne le pouvait pas, elle était la meilleure! Parîs continua d'attaquer, sentant ses forces diminuer petit à petit, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître continuant d'user son énergie sans ménagement.**

**- Tu me fais pitié Parîs je t'aurais crue meilleur combattante, faut croire que se n'était pas Zaraah la plus nul d'entre nous.**

**- Je suis la meilleur! Cria Parîs en touchant Lily au bras, lui fessant une égratignure.**

**Lily recula prise de court. - La meilleure perdante sa c'est sur! Cracha Lily en se remettant à l'attaquer.**

**Parîs essaya temps bien que mal de parer ses coups, mais elle ne cessait de la toucher.**

**Lily la fit brusquement basculer par terre. - Une dernière parole.**

**- Va te faire foutre salope!**

**- J'y penserais, mais pour l'instant je vais me conter de venger toutes celles à qui tu as fait subir un enfer, a dieux Parîs. Elle lui envoya un fort coup d'épée qui lui trancha la tête.**

**Les autres Amazones retirent leur souffle.**

**- Sortez la d'ici. Ordonna Lou. - Aller l'enterrer dans la forêt.**

**Lily regarda la lamentable dépouille de Parîs et se tourna vers James. - Suis-je encore un ange. Dit elle durement avant de partir, montant à sa maison.**

**- Va-t-en. Dit alors Lou à James.**

**- Non. Répondit-il fermement.**

**- Tu n'as plus rien à faire.**

**- Et alors?**

**- Alors va-t-en sa ne te sert plus a rien de rester ici.**

**Il haussa les épaules et bientôt il disparu dans la forêt pendant que des Amazones sortait le corps de Parîs**

**- Ça va? Demanda Lou qui était remonté.**

**- Ouais. Dit Lily en finissant d'attacher un bandage autour de son bras.**

**- Elle l'a mérité.**

**- Si tu le dis…**

**- Et je le dis.**

**Lily se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.**

**- Tu es sur que ça va?**

**- Oui…Répéta-elle.**

**- A quoi penses-tu?**

**- À rien.**

**- Certaine?**

**- Oui, je suis seulement fatiguer.**

**- L'homme qui était là...James...il t'aime**

**- Non.**

**- Oui.**

**- Non.**

**- Moi je te dit que si.**

**- Moi je te répète que non, c'est à peine si on est ami et si tu te rappelles bien j'ai faillit le tuer.**

**Lou haussa les épaules. - Je dis juste, ce qu'il ressent.**

**- Et moi je te dis que se n'est pas vrai.**

**- Enfin je m'en fiche complètement c'est à toi de voir.**

**- Je n'ai rien à voir.**

**- Enfin...C'est quand même lui qui t'a sauvé.**

**- Il ne m'a pas sauvé, il ne me serait rien arrivé et puis s'il la vraiment fait c'est juste parce que tu l'y as obliger.**

**- Non.... je n'ai rien pus faire...**

**- Écoute je m'en fiche d'accord lâche moi avec sa.**

**- Comme tu veux**

**- Je le veux. Le corps a été enterré?**

**- Oui elles sent s'on occupé.**

**- Dans se cas je vais aller me promener, j'ai besoin de respirer. Sur se elle sortie, se faufilant dans la forêt.**

**Lily courait à perdre haleine dans la forêt des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Elle avait tuer Parîs...Elle avait de la misère à y croire...Elle avait tuer un être vivant sans aucune vrai bonne raison. Oui elle avait essayer de l'empoisonner, mais méritait t'elle vraiment la mort? Non, non personne ne méritait se châtiment et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui donner sans raison. Elle avait déjà tuer bien avant, mais elle avait des raisons valables... Mais l'était-elle vraiment. Lily se laissa tomber au pied d'un arbre sanglotant doucement. Elle détestait ses devoirs de chef, elle détestait tuer, elle se détestait...Elle c'était jurer de ne jamais craquer et elle était entrain de pleurer comme une gamine alors que la nuit tombait, elle c'était jurer de jamais tuer sans une bonne raison, mais surtout de jamais tuer une femmes ou un animal et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle c'était abaisser au niveau des hommes, elle qui avait toujours clamer haut et fort que la femme était plus intelligente et plus humaine que lui, qu'elle le surpassait en tout point....c'était faux, pour elle c'était faux. **

**C'est alors que Max s'approcha d'elle. Max était un Loup, le préféré de Lou. Elle adorait ces animaux et étant capable de leur parler, elle s'en était fais des amis précieux. Ils pouvaient les guider dans la forêt et les prévenir si quelqu'un ou quelque chose était près d'elles et qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Il s'approcha de Lily et essaya de lui relever la tête avec son museau.**

**- Arrête Max s'il te plait laisse moi.**

**Le loup la regarda avec de grands yeux de chien battu.**

**- Arrête s'il te plait, tu sais que je t'adore, mais laisse moi je veux être seule.**

**Le Loup s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda la tête pencher sur le côté, l'air peiné.**

**Elle poussa un triste soupire et l'entoura doucement de ses bras versant des larmes dans son pelage.**

**Il ce mit à frotter son visage dans les cheveux de Lily en signe de réconfort, voulant savoir ce qui passais.**

**- J'ai tellement été idiote, si tu savais max...Sanglota-t-elle. J'ai assassiné Parîs…Si tu savais comme je regrette.(Luna : a le mérite pas)**

**Max lui lécha doucement le visage.**

**- Merci...Souffla Lily en se mettant à le flatter toujours coller contre lui.**

**Max resta contre elle un petit bout en essayent de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.**

**Elle se desserra de lui et se laissa lourdement tomber contre l'arbre. - J'aimerais tellement que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve...**

**- Mais sa ne l'est pas. Dit alors une voix.**

**6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Merci à :

Les maraudeuses

Gody

Joomy

faby.fan

U.$.Hermy

Ethanielle ou Lyla

Melimelusine

Jamesie-cass

Shadow

Steph

**Lunattica et Marie-Lune**


	7. Lily vs Sirius

**Voilà le chapitre sept désoler pour le délais, mais le prochain va arriver samedi promit. ****_Tout_****_ les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_** sauf Lou qui est notre N.P.P.

**_Bonne lecture à tous!!!!_**

** Chapitre 7 : Lily vs Sirius**

**- Mais sa ne l'est pas. Dit alors une voix.**

**Lily ferma les yeux. - Sa ne pouvais pas aller plus mal n'est-ce pas...**

**- Elle devait le mériter. Dit l'homme en sortant des ténèbres de la forêt pour laisser apparaître Sirius.**

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire?**

**- Rien du tout.**

**- Alors laisse moi tranquille.**

**- Pourquoi?**

**- Parce que je veux que tu me laisses, est-ce que c'est trop demander d'avoir un peu la paix.**

**- heu…Je crois que oui.**

**Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre l'arbre versant doucement des larmes en prenant une grande inspiration saccader pour essayer de se calmer. **

**Sirius s'accroupie a côté d'elle. - Une personne qui essaye de tuer une autre personne mérite automatiquement la mort. C'était toi ou elle et elle, elle t'aurait tué sans pitié.**

**- Non...personnes ne méritent la mort quoi qu'on dise.**

**- C'était elle ou toi.**

**- Sincèrement j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi.**

**- Je ne crois pas c'est l'instinct qui domine.**

**- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Lily.**

**- Tu étais menacé, c'était un combat a mort. L'instinct de survit a dominé ta conscience propre. Expliqua-t-il.**

**- Non c'était ma colère, mon devoir de chef et mon orgueil ont dominé.**

**- Elle est morte tu as survécu, si sa aurais été le contraire elle n'aurais pas pleuré ta mort, mais elle aurais été cracher sur ta tombe.**

**- Je sais et sincèrement je m'en serais ficher puisque c'est moi qui est provoqué se combat.**

**- Elle voulait devenir chef. Lou serrait devenu chef, Zaraah seconde et qu'est-ce que Parîs aurais fait? Elle aurais défier Lou, aurait triché et l'aurait tuer, aurait tuer Zaraah aussi et serrait devenu chef.**

**- Non parce que Lou n'aurait pas été stupide et Zaraah non plus. Comment sa se fait que tu connais leur nom? Réalisa soudainement Lily.**

**- Je le sais c'est tout. Répondit vaguement Sirius.**

**Lily tourna la tête vers lui avant de ramener son regard sur max. - Pourquoi essaye tu de me réconforter?**

**Il haussa les épaules.- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?**

**- Parce que tu es un hommes et que tu supposer me détester.**

**Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. - Peut-être bien mais c'est pas une raison.**

**- Oui c'est une et si tu fais sa pour pouvoir approcher plus facilement Lou tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil.**

**- Je ne veux pas approcher Lou! Répondit-il trop rapidement à son goût.**

**- Menteur.**

**- Non.**

**- Oui.**

**- Même pas.**

**- Tu l'aimes.**

**- NON! Répéta Sirius qui pompait royalement.**

**- Tu l'aimes. Répéta-t-elle amuser.**

**- NON! Se récria-t-il de nouveau.**

**- Alors si tu ne l'aime pas pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais tout un drame?**

**Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit et il la referma, vaincu.**

**- J'en était sur. Se vanta victorieusement Lily.**

**- Qu'est-ce que sa peux bien faire. Bougonna-t-il.**

**- Rien, mais se n'est pas en essayant d'avoir ma grâce que tu vas plus pouvoir l'avoir.**

**- Je ne la veux pas plus et je n'ai pas besoins de ta grâce. Surtout que tu n'as pas à parler, tu as baisé James alors...**

**- Alors quoi? Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'assouvir mes désirs et tu viens de te caller toi même en disant que tu ne la voulais pas plus que tu avais besoin de ma grâce.**

**- Hein? Demanda Sirius incrédule.**

**- Tu l'aimes et tu ne la veux pas que tu dis, mais sa se voit au premier coup d'oeil que tu l'aimes et que tu l'as veux plus que tout et pour l'avoir tu as besoin de ma grâce étant la chef et sa meilleure amie. Expliqua-t-elle se même sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.**

**- Que tu sois la chef ou non t'as aucun droit sur elle....Mais j'ai juste besoin de l'accord de la meilleure amie.**

**- Prouve moi que tu l'as mérite et je songerais à la question.**

**- Le prouver? Tu délire elle a envi de me tuer!**

**- Alors tu ne l'auras pas.**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra. Elle viens souvent ce balader ici la nuit....Seule.**

**- Et moi je te dis que t'en que tu ne me prouves pas que tu l'as mérite je ne te laisserais pas la toucher.**

**- Et comment suis-je sensé le prouver?**

**- Prouve moi que tu l'aimes vraiment.**

**- Comment je fais sa?**

**- Ça il n'y a que toi qui le sais.**

**- Ben je ne le sais pas.**

**- Ben dans se cas tu sèches. Moi je ne peux pas t'aider, je n'ai pas à prouver que je l'aime. Dit-elle.**

**- Je vais l'avoir quand même**

**- Non.**

**- Si**

**- Non, je serais toujours là pour t'en empêcher et si tu l'as touche je te tue. Répliqua fermement Lily.**

**- Ouais c'est sa et comment tu comptes m'empêcher de la baiser?**

**- Ça, sa ne regarde que moi et si tu viens de remarquer, moi je viens de prouver que je tenait à elle, toi tu n'as fait que prouver que tu étais un sale connard d'homme qui ne voulait que la baiser.**

**- Mouais et alors? Sa prouve aussi que tu as tord et que je ne l'aime pas.**

**- Peut-être, mais pourquoi m'aurait tu demander ma bénédiction? Demanda-t-elle.**

**- Parce que pour la baiser, il faut d'abord que tu l'as lâche un peu.**

**- Tu viens d'échouer au test navré, ton amour tu peux te le mettre où je pense si tu n'es même pas capable de l'exprimer.**

**- Je suis un mec putain! Et tu me vois arriver et dire à une Amazone que je l'aime! Elle va me faire bouillir avec des petites patates!**

**- Juste m'avouer que tu l'aimes vraiment m'aurait suffit, mais même ça un hommes n'est pas capables de le faire. S'exaspéra-t-elle.**

**- Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas! S'exclama-t-il.**

**- Je te croirais si tu étais sincère, pas si tu me mentais. Riposta Lily.**

**- Et si je te dis que je l'aime? Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.**

**- Alors je te crois.**

**Il sourit doucement.- Et je fais quoi pour l'avoir maintenant?**

**- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'avoir?**

**- Je viens de te dire! C'était déjà assez difficile ne m'oblige pas à répété!**

**- Même si tu l'aimes, se n'est pas si pressent de devoir coucher avec elle.**

**Il rigola.- Elle doit être habituer.**

**- Je n'en serais pas aussi sur a ta place.**

**Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.- Dans le sens de? Demanda Sirius.**

**- Elle déteste totalement les hommes alors les laisser la toucher elle a beaucoup de misère.**

**- Serrais-tu en train d'insinuer qu'elle est encore vierge? Demanda-t-il abasourdie. **

**- Je ne l'insinue pas.**

**Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.- Elle est encore vierge?!**

**- Tu sais des oreilles sa se lave. Ricana-t-elle.**

**- Et je les laves aussi, mais sa me tue qu'elle le sois encore! Avec le caractère de vache qu'elle a je croyais qu'elle s'en était taper quelques uns au moins! Répliqua Sirius.**

**- Si tu continus c'est moi qui vais te tuer. Je te l'ai dit qu'elle détestait tellement homme qu'elle n'aurais jamais accepter de coucher avec eux.**

**- Justement, elle aurait pus s'en servirent. Enfin, je croyais qu'elle était comme toi. Tu t'es bien taper James.**

**- Moi c'est une autre chose, je satisfais mes désires à volontés avec n'importe quel idiot pas trop mal formé qui passe. Elle, elle a un certain orgueil pour se genre de chose que moi je n'ai pas.**

**- Il n'y a pas d'orgueil là-dedans! Tu trouves un mec, tu le prends, tu le baises! C'est tout, où tu trouves une fille tu l'as prend et t'as baise. Aussi simple que ça.**

**- Il y a plus que sa, mais toi tu es un homme alors bien sur tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tous ce qui existe dans votre petit monde à vous c'est les femmes, le sexe, la bouffe et rester écraser sur votre gros derrière en vous faisant passer pour les meilleurs.**

**- Non sa c'est faux. C'est le sexe les femmes et l'entraînement, les trois truck qu'on adore! Rectifia Sirius.**

**- Ben tu sais ce que mon pied adore? Aller à la rencontre de ton gros cul pour le botter. Se vexa Lily.**

**- Et tu sais quoi? J'adore que tu laisses mon cul tranquille.**

**- Moi j'adore que tu laisses ma meilleure amie tranquille.**

**- Oui, mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envi de la laisser tranquille.**

**- Et moi si tu veux juste la baiser je peux facilement te faire perdre l'envie de vouloir l'avoir.**

**- Ha ouais et comment? Demanda-t-il.**

**- En faisant plaisir à mon pied. Ricana-t-elle.**

**Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. - Bon, pas que cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas, juste qu'elle n'est pas à mon avantage alors je vais changer de sujet. James t'aime. Dit-il.**

**- Ce que vous pouvez être casse pied toi et Lou décidément vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble! Non il ne m'aime pas c'est clair!**

**- Je crois que je le sais mieux que toi.**

**- Et moi je crois que tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil et que tu te l'enfonces jusqu'au trou du cul.**

**- Et moi je crois que non! Tu oublies que c'est mon meilleur ami et je le vois quand il est attirer par une fille, mais toi c'est encore pire. Répliqua Sirius.**

**- Ouais, il est attiré par ma somptueuse gorge, je l'ai vue lorsqu'on s'est battu la première fois.( M.L. : Petit rappelle que lors du premier matche, chapitre 1 James la tirait toujours par les cheveux pour lui trancher la gorge.)**

**- Il est attiré par toi tout court et c'est encore pire depuis que vous avez baisé. Expliqua-t-il.**

**- Tu me casses les pieds avec tes mensonges. Grogna-t-elle.**

**- Je ne mens pas. Se défendit Sirius.**

**- Tu es un homme donc tu mens.**

**- Je ne mens pas. Répéta-t-il.**

**- Oui! Répéta Lily toujours sans le regarder portant une grande attention sur Max qu'elle caressait doucement.**

**- Si je mentirais je ne dirais pas ça, je dirais qu'il te déteste ce qui est faux, je dis la vérité et la vérité est qu'il t'aime. Dit doucement Sirius en souriant.**

**- Non, il se fiche de moi comme moi je me fiche de lui c'est tout. Riposta-t-elle.**

**- Tu te fiches peut-être de lui, mais lui est fou de toi.**

**- Non. Un homme ne peut ressentir de vrai sentiment pour une amazone et toi et Lou c'est un cas appart!**

**- Pfffffff si je suis capable d'aimer ton amie, lui est capable de t'aimer.**

**- Non.**

**- Bien sure que si.**

**- Moi je te dis que non. Répéta-t-elle.**

**- Et moi je te dis que tu as tord et que j'ai raison.**

**- C'est toujours l'homme qui a tord.**

**- Non c'est la femme.**

**- Non c'est l'homme qui est un gros débile sans cervelle. S'énerva-t-elle.**

**- Et la femme est superficielle et elle se pense bonne.**

**- Si elle était vraiment superficielle, je n'aurais jamais couché avec James et Lou ne couchera jamais avec toi.**

**- Elle ne couchera jamais avec moi c'est certain, parce que JE vais la baiser et je doute très, très fort du contraire.**

**- Et bien elle ne te laissera jamais la toucher! Et moi encore moins!**

**- Pffff c'est bien ce qu'on verra!**

**- Tu ne pourras la toucher que si elle te laisse la toucher.- Et si lui te laisse faire. Rajouta-t-elle en visant Max.**

**Sirius regarda le loup.- Max! Tu veux rire, je le connais depuis un petit bout de temps! Rigola-t-il.**

**- Est-ce que tu le laisserais la toucher Max? Demanda Lily en regardant l'animal droit dans les yeux.**

**Max détourna le regard vers Sirius pour le regarder de haut en bas et il lui fit un aire autaint en grognant, qui voulais clairement dire: Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais mon toutou, s'il essayait de coucher avec elle tu ne le laisserais pas faire.**

**Max lâcha un des hurlements de loup qui faisais froid dans le dos ainsi dans le silence de la nuit.**

**- Je t'adore. Lui dit Lily en lui donnant un baiser sur le museau.- Alors tu disais? Ricana-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.**

**- Super tout le monde est contre moi! Soupira Sirius.**

**- Pauvre homme indésirable et dépourvu de cervelle. Le plaignit-elle faussement attrister de son sort.**

**Il lui lança un regard noir.- Ferme là un peu.**

**- Pas envie.**

**- Sa ferrais portant du bien a tout le monde. Dit-il.**

**- Je me fou de tout le monde. Répliqua-t-elle.**

**- Super, alors laisse moi Lou.**

**- Mmmm…….Non. Ricana Lily.**

**- Je dois y aller. Maugréa-t-il, soudainement, en levant avant disparaître dans les profondeurs de la forêt.**

**- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer toi aussi Max, moi je vais aller me trouver un arbres où dormir. Dit Lily avant de se lever, de donner une dernière caresse au loup et de partir dans la forêt à son tour, chercher un arbre qui pouvait lui paraître confortable. Au bout d'une demi-heure elle en trouva un et s'installa confortablement sur une des plus hautes branches, caché de l'a vue de tous, étendu sur un petit lit de feuille qu'elle avait installer.**

**Bon je vous l'accorde beaucoup de dialogue, surtout rien que du dialogue, mais c'est un des derniers chapitre, il en reste deux ou trois. Malheureusement…. Et vous avez surment remarquer loll nous n'avons pas été méchante cette fin la était correcte. **

**Merci à :**

Melimelusine

Cool

Steph (cette fin la te plait plus loll)

Les maraudeuses (oui c'est elle et justement elle a publier un nouveau chapitre, tu as surment vue, mais bon)

Ethanielle ou Lyla (manqué loll Siri)

Vinounou

Shadow

U.$.Hermy(hé non c pas remus le loup c'est max)

faby.fan (tu as été la première a supposer que c'était lui lol félicitation vous avez seulement été deux a le trouvez…ou penser au choix)

**PS **: Le retard c'est pour vous punir du peu de review qu'on a reçut! Grrr loll ben non je vous niaise, c'est seulement parce que je l'ai oublier…Visage piteux avant de partir à courir pour pas mourir.(je fais des rimes!!))

**Bizou!!!**

**Lunattica et Marie-lune**


	8. Lou vs Sirius

**Voilà le chapitre sept désoler pour le délais, mais le prochain va arriver samedi promit. ****_Tout_****_ les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_** sauf Lou qui est notre N.P.P.

**_Bonne lecture à tous!!!!_**

**Chapitre 8 : Lou vs Sirius**

**Le lendemains matin, Lou était partit ce promener de bonne heure dans la forêt. Depuis quelque temps, l'homme qui l'avait battu, restait imprégné dans son esprit et elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle en avait mare et elle voulait que cela cesse. Elle ne ce rendit même pas compte que ses pas l'avais mené à l'académie des hommes. Elle ce stoppa à la lisière de la forêt, observant chacun d'eux jouer avec un ballon de cuir qu'il s'amusais à frapper de leur pieds. Lou resta caché dans l'ombre un certain temps, mais alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer, Firenze arriva et leur dit qu'il était temps pour eux de recommencer à s'entraîner. Après quelque temps, Lou soupira et sortit de sa cachette, tout les hommes cessèrent de ce battre pour la regarder approcher d'une démarche lente. - Vous, vous battez vraiment comme des lopettes. Dit-elle alors.**

**- On se bat mieux que toi sa c'est sur! Se moqua l'un deux.**

**- Tu veux tester? Demanda calmement Lou.**

**- Je ne touche pas aux femmes. Ria-t-il.**

**- Non mais c'est vrai ma jolie il pourrais te blesser!**

**- Ou te casser un ongles! Ils se mirent tous à rirent en coeur.**

**- On dirait bien que vous avez tous peur de moi. Répliqua Lou sans perdre son sang froid cette fois. -Normale puisque je vous bat tous sans aucun effort. Elle baissa son regard ses ongles et les regarda minutieusement.- Et mes ongles son très bien, aucune chance que l'un d'entre vous ne m'en brise un.**

**- Dit ce que tu veux poupée, Sirius ta déjà planter trop facilement, on ne voudrais pas te tuer.**

**- Alors viens tester si ce que tu dit est vrai! dit-elle en sortant son épée pour la pointée où devait se trouver le cœur de l'homme.**

**Il se mit a rire et sortie son épée.- Très bien chérie amène toi.**

**Lou prit son épée entre ses dents, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon mal fait ne se souciant des mèches qui s'en échappaient, reprit son épée et attaqua l'homme. Deux minutes plus tard, elle le plaquait au sol, arme sous la gorge.- Je t'ai eu. Dit-elle.**

**Il la regardait impressionné. - Qu'elle femme! Dit il un sourire aux lèvres.- Et bien je dois dire mademoiselle que vous venez de gagner mon respect.**

**Lou l'ignora et le laissa plaqué au sol avant de s'éloigner légèrement.- Un autres veux s'essayer? Demanda-t-elle en lançant des regards à la ronde.**

**Tous la regardèrent sans un mot. - Moi je veux bien. Se moqua la voix de Lily.**

**- Toi sa ne compte pas! Rigola Lou.**

**- Dommage, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé me défouler.**

**- Prends en un au hasard, ils étaient justement en train de faire semblant de s'entraîner. Lança Lou en leur envoyant des regards emplit de dédain.**

**- Semblant? Je ne crois pas, pour des hommes se n'étais pas mal, ils étaient même surment à leur plus haut niveau ce qui veux toujours dire en dessous de la moyenne.**

**Lou éclata de rire. - Oui, mais c'est bizarre, maintenant plus aucun d'eu ne veux ce battre avec moi!**

**- Moi je veux bien. Rétorqua Sirius. Tout le monde ce tassa pour le laisser passer. Le sourire de Lou s'affaissa.**

**- Toi je t'ai rien demandé. Répliqua-t-elle.**

**- Tu veux quelqu'un pour te battre. Dans se cas viens, moi je veux me battre. Dit-il.**

**- Et moi je ne t'ai rien demandé. Répéta-t-elle.**

**- Je veux quand même me battre avec toi.**

**- Et si moi je te dis que je n'en ai pas envie.**

**- C'est que tu as peur que je te batte encore une fois.**

**Piquer à vif elle reprit sa position de combat. - Amène toi si tu y tiens tant.**

**- Oublie tes sentiments, souffla Lily dans un murmure moins fort que le vent.**

**- Cela serait trop facile. Ricana Sirius sans bouger.**

**- Moi qui croyais que tu voulais te battre.**

**- J'ai peur de te faire mal et de te tuer pour de bon cette fois. **

**- Je ne vois pas ce que sa pourrais te faire. Cracha-t-elle durement. Maintenant amène toi que je te plante, j'en ai mare de se petit jeux.**

**Le sourire amuser de Sirius s'agrandit légèrement.- Moi je le trouves plutôt amusant. **

**- Dans se cas je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Des volontaires!**

**- Sa t'énerve de savoir que je te bat encore une fois. Cela te stress.**

Elle fronça les sourcils rageuse.**- Aucunement, parce que tu ne me battras pas. C'est toi qui fait tout pour l'éviter alors évite, moi je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui sais s'amuser.**

**Sirius sortit alors son épée.- D'accord vient.**

**- Je t'attends, c'est toi qui voulais te battre contre moi.**

**Sirius l'attaqua avec la même force que la dernière fois, laissant ses sentiments de côté.**

**Elle bloqua l'attaque ripostant avec ardeur et force, faisant comme Lily le lui avait dit et comme on lui avait enseigner depuis toute jeune. Aucun sentiment, le vide, juste le vide et seule l'épée existe, ta seule allier, ta seule amie.**

**- On ça-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend le temps de parer ses coups qui lui pleuvait dessus.- Que tu as retrouver ta force. Fini Sirius, attaquant de nouveau.**

**- Et toi on dirait que tu te ramollie. Répliqua-t-elle froidement en entrecroisant leurs épées avec force, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'éloigner.**

**Il recula. - Non, justement que je crois que tu as peur de te faire battre de nouveau.**

**- Jamais. Dit elle en l'attaquant encore plus férocement.**

**Sirius parât de nouveau ses coups contre attaquant avec force, leurs épées s'entrechoquant durement, créant des flammèches. Sirius la toucha alors au bras, comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci la blessure était superficielle, n'ayant pas eu la force de la blesser pour vrai.**

**- Tu te ramollies vraiment! S'exclama Lou. **

**Lily regardait la scène amuser, décidément Sirius aimait vraiment Lou et il l'a méritait amplement d'autant plus que même si elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture, elle l'aimait aussi. - Allez! S'écria-t-elle.- Vas-y Sirius, tu es capable elle n'attend que sa! Elle espérait qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire.**

**Lou regarda Lily de travers alors Sirius lui faisais un signe de tête ayant comprit. - Depuis quand tu es contre moi! s'exclama Lou outré.**

**- Je n'ai jamais été contre toi et je ne le suis toujours pas.**

**- Alors pourquoi..... Tu l'encourages lui! Dit-elle en bloquant un coup de Sirius.**

**- Tu ne sais même pas a quoi je l'encourage!**

**- Et alors?**

**- Et alors je suis toujours de ton côté et plus que jamais.**

**Sirius fit alors une feinte et réussi à retirer l'épée des mains de Lou, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put sauter pour la rattraper et l'attaquer il laissa tomber son arme au sol, prit Lou par la taille et l'embrassa. ****Prise au dépourvus elle se laissa faire encerclant son cou de ses bras. C'était si doux et si bon qu'elle n'eux pas le courage de se décoller de lui.**** James qui était arrivé afficha un drôle de sourire alors que tout les autres restait complètement bouche bée,**

**- Ça ces tout un combat! Ria Lily.- Mais vous pourriez vous trouvez une chambres!**

**Sirius fit un doigt donneur à Lily en continuant d'embrasser Lou, approfondissant le baisser et la collant complètement contre lui.**

**- Je vois que tes trop occupé pour dire merci! Elle leva les yeux au ciel un sourire aux lèvre disparaissant dans la forêt. **

**Lou fini par se séparer de Sirius lui envoya une gifle bien sentit.**

**- Aïlle... dit Sirius en ce massent la joue.- Tu as pourtant eu l'aire d'apprécier**

**- Tu ma prise au dépourvus c'est tout! S'exclama-t-elle.**

**- Mon cul ouais! Rétorqua-t-il en la maintenant fermement contre lui.**

**- Quoi ton cul, tu veux que j'enfonce mon épée à l'intérieur? Elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse tentant de le repousser.**

**Sirius lui prit doucement la nuque. - Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pour être certain que personne d'autre ne pourrait entendre.**

**Lou était totalement stupéfaite, des papillons de bonheur lui tiraillant l'estomac avec force. Elle cessa d'essayer de le repousser et l'embrassa à son tour.**

**Sirius rigola légèrement. - Je vais prendre sa pour un: oui moi aussi je t'aime Sirius. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.**

**- Mais je n'ai jamais dit cela, rigola-t-elle.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit dans se cas? Demanda-t-il.**

**- Rien du tout, mais j'ai penser au je t'aime aussi.**

**- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Dit-il en rigolant capturant ses lèvres de nouveau. Il ce décolla alors et ce tourna.- Vous regardez quoi?? Cracha-t-il en regardant les autres qui les regardaient les yeux ronds.**

**Ils ne répondirent pas et retournèrent à leur entraînement.**

**- Quel bande de crétin. Soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel se retournant vers Lou.**

**Elle se mit à rire de son comportement. - Quel caractère.**

**Il haussa les épaules.- Mais quoi c'est vrai, il m'énerve parfois.**

**- Il non rien fait.**

**- Si, il nous fixait.**

**- Sa te gêne? Se moqua-t-elle.**

**- Non, mais ils m'énervaient quand même. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.**

**- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête. Affirma-t-elle en le suivant.**

**- Peut-être bien! Rigola-t-il**

**- Où m'emmènes-tu? Demanda Lou intriguer.**

**- Ici. Dit-il doucement en la faisant entrer dans une chambre, sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec James.**

**- Tu m'aimes ou tu m'aimes dans ton lit? Demanda-t-elle en riant.**

**- Je t'aime à la folie et je t'aimerais beaucoup dans mon lit. Rigola-t-il**

**Elle lâcha un nouveau rire et l'embrassa passionnément.**

**Sirius répondit sans attendre à son baisser la reculant lentement vers son lit.**

**Lou se laissa faire passant doucement ses mains sous son chandail de cuir.**

**Il défit le morceau de tissus noir qui serrais la poitrine de Lou et l'envoya plus loin dans la chambre alors qu'à son tour elle lui retirait son chandail. Il se mit à lui malaxer doucement les seins, la faisant gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses.**

**Sirius capturas à nouveau les lèvres de Lou et l'allongea sur son lit, fessant voler ses bottes et ses short ainsi que ses propre bottes et ses pantalons.**

**Lou caressa doucement sa peau alors qu'il entrait en elle avec le plus de délicatesse possible, la faisant tout de même se crisper de douleur.**

**Sirius ne pus s'empêcher de sourire quand même en l'embrassant un peu plus fort pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Même si Lily le lui avais dit, il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que c'était vrai, mais ce l'était belle et bien.**

**Au bout de quelques minutes elle fini par se détendre profitant pleinement du moment. Son souffle s'accéléra intensifiant les bruits qu'elle poussait contre les lèvres de son bien-aimé.**

**Sirius accéléra doucement ses mouvements de va et viens, les cries de Lou l'excitant encore plus alors qu'il les étouffaient sous ses baisés.**

**Au bout d'une heure qui leur parue quelques minutes Lou atteint son deuxième orgasme et Sirius se vida en elle.**

**- Je t'aime, lui souffla doucement Lou à l'oreille.**

**- Moi aussi. Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il resta par dessus elle encore un peu avant de rouler sur le côté et d'attirer Lou contre lui pour enfouir sa tête dans ses cheveux.**

**Elle s'assoupit doucement contre lui un sourire emplit de bonheur aux lèvres.**

**Voilà un autre chapitre, j'espère que ceux qui voulais du Lou/Sirius son ravie. **

**Merci à :**

Melimelusine

U.$.Hermy (oui il le connais parce qu'il la déjà vue dans la forêt, mais c'est pas Remus.)

Steph (En fait y'en reste plus qu'un maintenant)

Jamesie-cass

Les maraudeuses

Ethanielle (on est trop gentille pour ne pas le faire lolll la preuve en voilà un)

****

**_Lunattica & Marie-lune_**


	9. James vs Lily

**Coucou, nous revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic!****_ Tout les personnages sont la propriété priver de J.K. Rowling_** sauf Lou qui est notre N.P.P.

**_Bonne lecture à tous!!_**

**Chapitre 9 : James vs Lily**

**Pendant ce temps, James avait suivit Lily dans la forêt sous sa forme de cerf. ****Elle marchait d'un pas lent observant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle savait que James la suivait, mais sa ne la préoccupait pas pour autant. - Tu veux que je te dise? Demanda-t-elle sans arrêter sa marche, mais ne le regardant pas pour autant.- Je t'aime mieux sous ta forme de cerf. Répondit-elle en prenant son silence pour un oui. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi? Et bien c'est pour sa. Dit Lily en se retournant enfin vers lui un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.- Le silence.**

**James ce retransforma en humain.- Ben dit le tout de suite que tu me trouves exaspérant!**

**- Désespérant, serait le mot juste. Rectifia Lily.**

**- C'est très gentil merci! Seulement moi je ne te dis pas que tu es une vache et que tu es complètement chiante. Dit-il sans perdre son calme.**

**- Merci du compliment. **

**- Mais sa fais plaisir.**

**- J'adore quand un homme vient me dire qu'il me trouve chiante et vache sa me remonte toujours le morale. Répondit-elle franchement. Même quand se n'est qu'un sale petit morveux pré pubère de ton genre.**

**- Je crois que tu as bien vue l'autre jour que je ne suis pas pré pubère.**

**- D'accord alors un sale petit morveux méprisable et affreux. Rajouta-t-elle.**

**- Je ne crois pas non.**

**- Si tu dis cela, c'est que ton miroir dois être user à force de te voir te regarder à l'intérieur ou bien il c'est tout simplement brisé lorsqu'il t'a vue arriver.**

**- Non les miroirs se brise sur ton passage et non sur le mien.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.**

**- Alors ne dit pas que les miroirs sur brise lorsque je passe devant eu parce que c'est complètement faux.**

**- Si tu le dis, mais si je suis si laide pourquoi me suis-tu?**

**- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais laide.**

**- Tu as dit que les miroirs se brisaient sur mon passage, donc forcément je suis laide.**

**- Non sa ne veux pas dire.**

**Lily leva les yeux au ciel et repris son chemin.**

**Il s'approcha d'elle -Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Lou et Sirius fond en ce moment? Rigola-t-il pour changer de sujet.**

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir.**

**- Pourquoi sa?**

- **Parce que sa ne me regarde pas.**

**- Mais je suis certaine que tu vas quand même lui poser des questions. **

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela? Demanda-t-elle.**

**-Une intuition.**

**- Ben tu as une mauvaise intuition, je sais déjà ce qu'ils font et je ne veux pas de détaille.**

**- Tu vas quand même lui en demander je crois bien.**

**- Non.**

**- Si j'en suis certain. Affirma James**

**- Tu ne me connais même pas, alors ne viens pas dire que tu es certain de chose que tu ne sais pas. Répliqua Lily.**

**- Je ne te connais peut-être pas, mais je sais quand même certaine chose sur toi. Et j'ai pus t'explorer...**

**En profondeur, disons! Dit-il en rigolant**

**Elle leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel exaspérer. - Sale mec...grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. - Bon pourquoi me suis-tu, je n'ai pas d'herbe dans mes poches que je sache.**

**- Et alors? Peut-être que je veux te brouter d'autre truck! Ricana James.**

**- Et ben peut-être que moi je ne veux pas, peut-être que j'ai plus envie de te fracasser la tête contre arbre. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.**

**- Non je n'ai pas envi de te laisser tranquille.**

**Lily fit un sourire en regardant autour d'elle et attendit un moment avant de le pousser avec force dans les buissons se mettant à rire aux éclats.**

**- Hey! C'est pas du jeu! dit-il en ce relevant. Il l'a prit par la taille et la jeta sur le sol.**

**Elle continua à rire avant de se relever et lui sauter dans le dos profitant de son instabilité pour lui voler ses lunettes, qu'elle mit sur son nez.**

**- Non! Rend les moi! s'exclama James.**

**- Hors de question! Ria-t-elle.**

**- Rend les moi je ne vois rien!**

**- Moi non plus je vois rien.**

**- Arrêt ce n'est pas du jeu, rend les mois!**

**- Non, je les garde! Sa me fera un souvenir.**

**- Non, aller rend les moi!**

**- Non, je ne veux pas et tu ne peux pas mit forcer!**

**- Aller, rend les moi! Je ne voix rien.**

**- Moi non plus je vois rien alors on est a égalité! Elle voyait tout embrouiller avec ses lunettes et cela la faisait rire. - Je suis aveugle! Ria Lily.**

**- Aller, rend les moi Lily ce n'est pas drôle.**

**- Tu es aussi pire que Firenze, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle! Bouda-t-elle.- Donne moi une bonne raison de te les rendent et je te les rendrais si non je me sauve avec.**

**- Donne les moi. Tonna-t-il.**

**- Mmm…laisse moi réfléchir...Non. Se moqua-t-elle.**

**Il essaya de la faire descendre de son dos sans succès. ****Lily continua à rire en resserrant l'emprise de ses jambes autour de sa taille et de ses bras autour de son cou faisant attention de ne pas l'étrangler. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque s'amusant à passer doucement ses lèvres sur sa peau essayant de le chatouiller.**

**- Arrête! S'exclama James en ce mettant à se tortiller.**

**- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle sans arrêter.**

**- Parce que tu me chatouilles!**

**- C'est le but. Ricana Lily en continuant sans se lassez.**

**- Mais arrêtent!**

**- Hors de question.**

**- Pourquoi! Demanda-t-il.**

**- Parce que je trouve ça drôle de te torturer sans que tu ne puisses rien faire. **

**Il réussi alors à la faire basculer au sol et il la plaqua à terre ce mettant par dessus elle.**

**- Aïe…fis-t-elle.**

**Il ce mit alors à l'embrasser.**

**Lily sentit des frissons la parcourir comme la première fois et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou se plaquant un peu plus contre lui.**

**Il continua de l'embrasser ce mettant lentement à vouloir lui retirer son chandail.**

**Elle lui retira son chandail sans préambule, prenant un instant pour admirer la beauté de son torse musclé, avant de se remettre à l'embrasser. Elle se donna un élan et s'agenouilla par dessus lui en riant contre ses lèvres. **

**Il rigola à son tour, lui enlevant son chandail et faisant glisser la jupe qu'elle portait par en haut pour la lui enlever**

**- Espèce d'homme. Se moqua-t-elle en lui retirant lentement son pentalong plongeant son regard vert dans celui acier de James. Elle avait retiré les lunettes qu'elle avait encore, mais il était si myope qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle les attrapa et lui mit devant les yeux se moquant toujours de lui.**

**- Je vois mieux comme ça. Rigola-t-il son regard rivé sur la poitrine de Lily qu'il ce mit à embrasser.**

**Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure se retenant pour ne pas émettre des gémissements de plaisir face à ses douces caresses. Lily profita du moment ou il était occupé pour doucement le faire entrer en elle avec des petits mouvement de va et viens le redressant avec elle dans une position assise alors qu'elle allait de plus en plus profondément accélérant les mouvements.**

**James captura les lèvres de Lily pendant qu'il fermait les yeux de plaisir, la soulevant d'une main et tenant sa nuque de l'autres.**

**Ne pouvant plus se retenir elle se mit à gémir de plaisir continuant d'accélérer le mouvement, leur baiser devenant de plus en plus passionner, la chaleur et le plaisir augmentant.**

**Après une heure qui leur parut à peine quelques secondes et que Lily eu atteint son troisième orgasme, James ce vida en elle.**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux en sueur, mais continuant de s'embrasser. Elle s'allongea doucement sur lui avant de rompre le baiser accotant son front sur celui de James pour reprendre sa respiration.**

**- Je...... Commença James, mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et il referma la bouche faisant comme s'il n'avais rien dit.**

**- Tu, quoi? Demanda Lily intéressée en se retirant tranquillement de sur James pour s'allonger a côté de lui, pouvant mieux le voir.**

**- Non, rien laisse tomber.**

**- Non. Dit elle en faisant une moue d'enfant triste. Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se mettre à lui embrasser le cou. - S'il te plait, je veux savoir.**

**- Je ne crois pas que tu tiennes temps à le savoir**

**- Oui je veux savoir, je t'en pris. Le supplia-t-elle doucement en se positionnant par dessus lui de nouveau le regardant dans les yeux.**

**Il hésita, mais fini par soupirer.- Je t'aime... souffla-t-il alors sans la regarder.**

**Lily afficha un doux sourire et lui donna un furtif baiser sur l'oreille en rigolant.**

**- Ce n'est pas drôle... Dit-il toujours sans la regarder.**

**- Regarde moi...Le supplia-t-elle de nouveau en lui donnant un nouveau baiser, mais au creux de l'oreille cette fois pour être sur qu'il tourne la tête.**

**Il finit par la regarder au prix d'un grand effort.**

**Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. - Je t'aime.**

**Il sourit n'y croyant pas vraiment. Il l'embrassa doucement à son tour, faisant déverser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce baiser.**

**Lily se sentie frémir de plaisir. - Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais amoureuse, d'un homme de surplus.**

**Il rigola.- Pourquoi? Tu aurais trouvé plus vraisemblable de tomber amoureuse d'une femme?**

**- Tu as tout compris, rigola-t-elle. Lily tassa doucement une de ses mèches indomptables de son si beau et si doux visage, la replaçant avec les autres.**

**- Ne te fatigue pas, mes cheveux sont incoiffable(m.l. :Sais pas comment l'écrire) **

**- Je les adore comme ils sont.**

**Il rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau. **

**- Je t'aime… **

**Se fut sur ces trois simples mots que leur destin fut scellé jusqu'à leur mort. Les Amazones finirent par fairent confiance aux hommes, quoi qu'un peu réticente. Elles disparurent toutes les unes après les autres ne laissent trace de leur passage, mis à part dans les livres où leur légendes restèrent intacte quand à l'aversion qu'elle ressentait pour les hommes.**

**FIN!**

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Voilà c'est fini malheureusement, ben heureusement et malheureusement. Merci à tous ceux qui on reviewer pendant cette fic, sa nous a vraiment fait plaisir.**

**Merci à :**

Jamesie-cass

Shadow

Steph

Lennesjk (non dsl)

Sarah Black

Les maraudeuses

Ethanielle

U.$.Hermy(désoler Remus y,apparaît pas dans notre histoire, je sais que c'est méchant pour ceux qui l,aime, mais il est pas la. T'inquiète moi aussi je l'aime, mais c'est compliqué mettre autant de personnage.(marie-lune))


End file.
